A New Journey
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda's elderly neighbor dies, leaving behind a three year old granddaughter. Will Lee and Amanda be able to locate her family?
1. Chapter 1

A New Journey

It was nearing the end of spring in 1985 as Amanda made her way home from work one day, and noticed all the different gardens of her neighbors,and how vibrant they looked, and how well kept the lawns were.

As busy as she found herself lately at the Agency, she sometimes had to back out of some PTA functions- missing plays here and there, and various conferences, that her mother, Dotty, had to attend instead.

The boys nevertheless, seemed unscathed, as they knew their mother loved them, and did the best she could since the divorce. She did help them with the Bomber team, by being a coach on weekends.

Turning onto Maplewood Drive, she almost didn't see a little girl, who wandered into the street! Slamming on her brakes, she quickly got out, running to the girl, saying,"Honey, are you all right?! Let me take a look.."

Checking the girl, she surmised that she was ok, and knelt down to her, saying,"Gosh, I'd better get you home-where do you live?"

The girl pointed to a house, where the front door was open, and said,"I live with Grandma-over there.."

Amanda got up, and taking her hand, said, "I'm Mrs. King-who are you?" The girl said,"I'm Kelly Morgan-Grandma's taking a nap- I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't wake up-she must be real tired.."

Amanda shuddered inside! Oh, dear god, please don't let it be that..!" She quickly took her inside the house, and immediately smelled something burning in the kitchen! She turned off the stove, and put the pan in the sink, running water in it. Whatever it was, was a lost cause!

Kelly said,"That was supposed to be dinner-I guess Grandma forgot.." Amanda nodded."Yeah, I guess so..sweetie, where is your grandma?"

Kelly led her into the living room, where an older woman seemed to be asleep on the couch, but there was an unusual odor in the room that told Amanda it was not a nap! Trying not to alarm the girl she said,"Why don't I find you something to eat, and you know, I think "Sesame Street" is on right now- do you want to watch, while I clean up a bit here?"

Kelly jumped up and down,"Oh, boy- Bert and Ernie are my favorite!" Amanda smiled,"Mine, too, sweetie-ok, go on in the other room, I'll be right there.."

As Kelly ran in and turned on the TV, Amanda went into the kitchen and dialled her house."Mother, I'll be home soon, but something's happened.."

A little while later, Amanda sent Kelly home with Dotty, while she talked to the police, and the ambulance took Kelly's grandmother away to the morgue, until other family could be notified.

When Amanda finished up with the police, she walked outside with them, and saw Lee coming toward them. Flashing his federal ID, he said,"What happened?! We got a call-.."

Amanda sighed,"I have to pack some of Kelly's things-she'll be at my house for now.." Looking at one of the officers, she said,"Could you fill him in, please? Thanks.." Lee watched her go in, and his heart broke for her.

While Lee talked with the police, Amanda found Kelly's room, and began packing a suitcase she found in the hall closet-enough clothes for a few days, and a stuffed brown horse,with a heart on his side, and a few other stuffed animals. She then saw a framed picture of Kelly,as a baby,with her grandmother, and a more recent picture as well. She packed them, along with Kelly's hairbrush, and tooth brush, and closed the suitcase.

Lee came to the doorway."Are you ok? I saw your car in the street, and-.." Amanda said,"I'm sorry- in all this mess, I forgot- I'll move it-.." Lee stopped her at the door."Hey-c'mere.."

Amanda welcomed his embrace, as she said,"I was c-coming home, and she was just t-there, and I could've hit her, Lee!" Lee pulled back,and cupped her face,saying,"Hey..shh-you didn't, ok? She's fine.." Amanda shrugged,"Sure, except she doesn't know what happened to her grandmother, and I don't know how I'm gonna tell her..she's gotta be at least 3 years old.."

Lee nodded,"Well, as long as you don't do what my uncle did after my folks died- told me life wasn't always fair, but we had to soldier on.." Amanda shook her head, saying," No wonder you're so good at holding things in- I was a wreck when my father died-it was while I was away at school, but my mother needed me, so we just got thru it the best we could, you know?"

They went downstairs, and Lee said,"We should lock up-where would the keys be?" Amanda said,"Probably in the purse, which I'll take with me for safe keeping-how long 'til we find out where Kelly's family is?" Lee said,"I'm gonna check with Billy, but you go ahead home and be with Kelly, ok?"

They locked up, and Lee walked her to her car, and said,"I'll call you in the morning.." Amanda said,"Thanks for coming over.." Lee squeezed her hand, and left.

When Amanda got home, she came in, and heard crying and screaming! She saw Kelly having a meltdown on the family room floor! She yelled to Phillip,"Hey,what's going on?!" Phillip said,"We were watching our space show, and Kelly wanted "Sesame Street"- and we told her no-then the flipout started- how long is she gonna be here?!"

Amanda said,"Ok-you boys go up to my room, and watch your show, and then start your homework-move it!" They went up grumbling about too many girls in the house.

Amanda gently scooped up Kelly, and said to Dotty,"Mother, is that rocker we used for the boys still in the basement?" Dotty said,"I think so, dear.."

Amanda put Kelly on the couch, and said gently,"Sweetie, I'm gonna be right back, ok?"

Kelly said, sniffling,"Where's Grandma?" Amanda looked at Dotty for help, and Dotty waved her out. When Amanda came back with the rocker, she went to get a cleaning rag, getting all the dirt off of it, and then said,"Ok, Kelly, c'mere honey.." Amanda sat in the rocker with Kelly in her lap,and sighed. This would be hard.

She began to rock Kelly, saying,"Kelly, did your grandma ever tell you about heaven?" Kelly said,"No- where is it?"

Amanda swallowed hard, and said,"Well, everybody goes there when they get sick, and the medicine they get doesn't help them any more, but it's supposed to be wonderful up there because there's no more pain, or sadness ever, and you can see people in your family..but you won't have to worry about that for a long time- it's up, way up beyond the stars even.."

Kelly said,"Grandma's up there?" Amanda nodded,"Yes, sweetheart, but listen to me very carefully- she's happy that you are being taken care of, and she won't ever have to worry, because she'll see you again someday, ok? So, while you're here, it's ok to be sad, and to miss her, but it's ok to be happy too.."

During her speech, she noticed Dotty had left the room. She said,"You hungry yet-you want some dinner?" Kelly said,"Can we have s'ketti and cheese?"

Amanda giggled,"You mean macaroni and cheese? Sure- only let's have hot dogs with it,ok?"

She then noticed Lee outside on the patio, signaling to her. She said,"Let me put on cartoons, "til dinner's ready.." Finding a cartoon show, she said,"I've gotta go out here for just a minute, ok?"

Amanda kissed Kelly's forehead, and went out to talk to Lee. He said,"That was some speech.."

Amanda said,"Think she bought it?.." Lee said, "Oh, yeah..she's what, 3, you said? Kids are more resilient these days, anyway. You did fine.. listen, Billy got some info on Kelly's family- I'm going to talk to him now-please stay home 'til I call you, ok?"

Amanda said,"Sure, no problem, but should I worry at all?" Lee smiled."No.. have a good night.."

She watched him leave, and shook her couldn't help but worry- the child had no home, and she was with virtual strangers. She hoped Lee would find the answers they needed tonight.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A New Journey- Overwhelming Evidence

Lee entered the bullpen and headed for Billy's office. He didn't know why Billy couldn't give him the info on Kelly's family over the phone. He knocked, and Billy said,"Come in.."

Lee came in, and stood in front of Billy's desk."So, what have you found out?" Billy motioned for Lee to sit, and went to draw the blinds, and then said,"You want a drink?" Lee groaned,"Billy!.."

Billy shrugged,"Ok, then I'll have one.. I received a phone call from the state penitentiary this afternoon.." He poured himself a drink, and then fixed Lee one anyway, handing it to him.

He continued," There was a death by hanging today.. Eva Spinelli.." Lee chuckled," Yeah, right, and I just won the lottery- trust me, Billy, she's still among the living, unfortunately, but at least she's behind bars where she belongs.. c'mon..!"

Billy sighed, and going into one of his desk drawers, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to him. Lee said,"C'mon, Billy- it's like last time-she faked her death somehow.." But when Lee opened the envelope, and emptied out the contents, he was shocked! There was a braclet that he recognized-he'd given it to her for either her birthday, or Valentine's Day-he couldn't remember, and a photo of them together at a cafe, but the next photo was of an older woman, and an infant..and lastly, another envelope that was sealed, and addressed to him in her handwriting.

He shook his head, taking a sip of his drink, and then said," Angelo, I take it, doesn't know?" Billy said,"I've made sure he got word, but this really concerns you, man.."

Lee saw the look in Billy's eyes, and knew what he was thinking!" That woman.. that baby?.. Aw, god! No, that can't be-we-we weren't together that long before she up and married Angelo- who's the woman, anyway?"

Billy said," The elderly neighbor of Amanda's-she was Eva's mother- Rose Morgan adopted Eva, and when Eva had the child, Eva had her raise her daughter, one Kelly Evelyn Morgan. When Eva was jailed last year, she made arrangements for her mother and Kelly to live near Kelly's father.. I know this is a lot to take in, son, and believe me-.."

Lee stood up angrily,"No! It's not a lot to take in, because it's garbage, with a capital G! She's- she's snowing us again-can't you see that?!"

Billy said,"All right.. there's still that letter. I suggest, before you write everything off as a lie, that you go home, and read it thoroughly.. I don't know what's in the letter, but it's some coincidence that an elderly woman with a grandchild moves into Amanda's very own neighborhood- a neighborhood that you frequent because Amanda King is your partner!"

Lee slammed the drink down! "All right, all right!" Calming down, he sighed," What if she is my kid?! What then? I don't have room in my life for a kid! I'd sooner gouge my eyes out than go thru that nightmare!"

Billy shrugged,"You did ok with that Alexi character-.."

Lee said,"Well, it was different- he was 12, a boy..he was easier to handle-besides, Amanda was around him a bit more than I was,because of the case.."

Billy said,"Well, now it's a whole new ballgame..only with a 3 year old- how's Amanda doing with Kelly?" Lee said,"Well, when I stopped over earlier, Kelly was having a meltdown, and Amanda was trying to calm her down-she asked Amanda what happened to her grandma. and there Amanda was, telling her about heaven-I was blown away at how she handled that one.."

Billy said,"Well, she is a mother, Lee..and she certainly thinks on her feet like no one else can.."

Lee smiled, remembering the scene he witnessed at Amanda's. After a moment, realizing where he was, he cleared his throat."Yeah..well, I'd better go and take a look at this..thanks, Billy.."

Billy smiled."Any time, Lee- look, when you figure out what you want to do, let me know, and we'll fix everything up for her-security, and all, ok?"

Lee sighed, and nodded." Thanks, I will..goodnight.."

So, Lee headed home, with the letter, bracelet, and photos. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with something of this magnitude. Once he read the letter, he'd talk with Amanda about it-seeing as how she helped him with the case involving Angelo and Eva to begin with, the year before. He only hoped she could help him again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A New Journey- Decisions To Be Made

Lee got into the apartment, and undid his tie, and took off his shoes. What a mind blowing day this turned out to be! Going to the liquor cabinet, he poured himself a scotch on the rocks, and went to the couch to lay down. He took a sip of his drink, and put it on the coffee table,and settled in to read the letter from Eva. First of all, the date on it had him baffled-it was from 1984-a year ago. He opened it, and began to read:

"My dear Lee,

If you're reading this, then someone has gotten word to you that I have passed on. I had hoped to someday make things right again, but it was not to be. I want to explain the bracelet, and the photos you also received. The bracelet you gave me I have kept for my daughter-she would be two years of age at this writing-she is being raised by my adoptive mother, Rose Morgan- in the event that she is not able to care for her any longer, I've made arrangements that you will be her legal father-her biological father was killed shortly after I was imprisoned, so you will not have to worry of any danger. The photo of us you will give to her someday, explaining how much she was wanted, and loved. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please forgive me this one last time. Her grandmother wanted her to know the truth, but it was a man from the KGB, and I cannot bear the thought of Kelly hating me as you do now. I want Kelly to be safe, happy, and of course, loved, and I know you will do your best to make sure of that. All my love, Eva

Lee was stunned! He called Billy, who was now at home, and said when Billy picked up,"You are not going to believe this one!" He then proceded to explain the letter, and when he finished, Billy said,"Oh, my god! What was the woman thinking?!" Lee shrugged," I dunno- I don't have a house-I-I can't raise her here, but the thought of KGB sniffing around her scares me as well.."

Billy thought carefully for a moment, and then said,"You said Amanda is pretty good with her, right? Maybe-?.." Lee shook his head slowly,"No-no way- look, she's got a house, sure, but they're crammed in there as it is, with her mother, and two boys!"

Billy nodded,saying,"I get it, but you're going to have to do something- the DCF people could place her in a foster home if you can't provide the proper environment for her.."

Lee sighed, "I know-you're right, but I've gotta think this one out- at least she's ok at Amanda's for now- I'm gonna head over there, and talk to her-.."

Billy said,"Lee, it's rather late- why don't you wait until morning? It's been a long day for everyone.."

Lee nodded,"Ok, I'll do that- Amanda's got enough to deal with- talk to you later.." He hung up, and dialled Amanda anyway.

She picked up."Hi- what did you find out?" Lee swallowed hard,saying,"You know the saying,"too much, and not enough"? Well, that's what I'm up against now.."

Amanda said softly,"I'm sorry-listen, why don't you come over, and we'll talk about it? Mother and the boys are upstairs, and Kelly's finally asleep-we can talk on the patio, ok?"

Lee smiled at her efforts to make him feel better, but said,"No, I'll stop over in the morning-I need some down time..thanks though, for taking care of Kelly. You get some rest now..goodnight, Amanda.."

Amanda was puzzled by his apparent evasiveness, but chalked it up to his work, which sometimes was on a "need to know" basis. She would just have to wait until morning.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A New Journey- Changes Abound

Lee woke early the next morning, showered, dressed, and got his coffee. While he was reading the morning paper, the phone rang. It was Amanda. "Lee, I'm sorry if it's too early, but Mother just left with a friend, and the boys are off to school now, and Kelly's gone!"

Lee shook his head,saying,"W-wait a second, slow down..what do you mean, gone?" Amanda sighed,"Lee- she's not here! I've checked every square inch of my house-she's missing!"

Lee put up a hand."Wait- what about the boy's treehouse? Did you check there?" Amanda said,"Lee, Kelly is three years old-get a grip.." Lee sputtered,"I'm sure like any kid, she figured out how to get up there-just go check- I'll wait while you do that.." Amanda rolled her eyes, thinking,"How did this man ever get in my life?" She said,"Ok, hold on.."

Lee waited, but Amanda came back quickly, out of breath!" No-not there-now what?" Lee suddenly realized something. "Uh, she knows where her house is, right?"

Amanda nodded,"Yeah, but she wouldn't-oh, Lee..!" Lee sighed,"Amanda, calm down-look, I'll be right over-just go over, and wait for me on the front steps.."

Amanda said,"Ok..I- I guess she really doesn't understand yet about her grandmother-what do I say to her?" Lee shrugged,"I dunno-just let me get over there, and we'll figure it out, together, ok?"

Amanda said,"Yeah, all right, but hurry.." He was there within half an hour, and as he parked at he curb, he saw Amanda holding Kelly in her lap on the steps. He got out, and went to them."Hi." Kelly buried her face in Amanda's chest,shyly.

Amanda pulled her out to face Lee."Kelly, this is the friend I was telling you about..say hi.." She was still quiet, so Lee knelt down to her."Hi, Kelly- I'm Lee...so, what were you doing over here by yourself? You know, you scared Amanda when she couldn't find you.."

He stroked the top of her little hand with his finger, saying,"I know you don't get this, but you're too little yet to cross the street by yourself-next time you wanna do that, you let Amanda know so she doesn't worry about you, ok?" Kelly nodded slowly, and said,"I p'omise.."

Lee and Amanda looked at each other, and chuckled. Lee got up, and said,"So, you ready to head back? We have to talk anyway.." Amanda knew by the look on his face that it was serious. She stood up, and took Kelly's hand."Yeah, c'mon, sweetie, I bet you're hungry, huh?"

Kelly nodded, and then stared at the house, saying,"What about Grandma?" Lee took her other hand, and said,"Amanda, please?.." Amanda sighed,"Kelly, do you remember what I told you about heaven?"

Kelly said,"Grandma's there?" Amanda smiled,"That's right, honey- and while she's there, she needs you to safe, and happy down here so she won't worry about you, can you do that?"

Kelly said,"Ok, let's w'ace!" Soon, Lee and Amanda were getting her back to Amanda's in no time flat! As soon as they got in, she raced for the TV, but Amanda grabbed her!~"Ok-slow down-let's get you cleaned up here.."

Lee picked her up and brought her to the kitchen sink, while Amanda washed her hands, and then Lee set her down, and Kelly took off once more! Lee said,"Whew, kids.." Amanda shook her head,"I know- you never know what's gonna happen from one moment to the next-so.. what did you wanna tell me?.."

Lee gestured toward Kelly."What about..?" Amanda said,"You head out to the patio, and I'll set her up with a movie.."Mary Poppins" is always a favorite.."

Amanda came out a few minutes later with coffee for each of them, and they sat at the picnic table. Amanda said,"I figured you needed this.." Lee smiled warmly at her."Thanks.. well, to start, this has to do with Eva Spinelli- she's the crux in this whole thing with Kelly.."

Lee started with the conversation with Billy, and continued by showing her the letter,and the photos. When he saw Amanda had finished reading the letter, he said,"So, now, you can see what I'm up against here..I'm at a complete loss as to what to do.."

Amanda got up slowly, and peered thru the window at Kelly watching her movie, and was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness, and had her back to Lee, as she began to cry!

He went to her, and held her gently."Hey...shh..c'mon.. you-you don't want her to see you this way, do ya?" Amanda shook her head, but said,"I'm..I'm sorry.. you don't like tears, but that poor baby in there! Please don't tell me you want to send her away?!"

Lee sighed,"No, but honey, I don't have a big place-.." Amanda pulled back, and said, "But I do.." Lee said,shaking his head,"No, no, you are not the solution here-I-.."

Amanda said,"Ok, it's not big, but I could make it work- add another bedroom, or make the den into a bedroom-look, you're over here a lot anyway, and she'd still be safe- just think about it?"

Lee sighed."Ok, let me run it by Billy- are you sure? I mean, you already have the boys and your mother.." Amanda hugged him."Let me worry about that- go on.." He left, and she went in to watch the rest of the movie with Kelly. This had to work..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A New Journey- A New Path

Amanda had been watching "Mary Poppins" with Kelly, and Kelly had fallen asleep in her arms, and when it was over, Amanda gently extricated herself to go put the movie away.

Coming back to the couch, she scooped up Kelly, bringing her to the pullout in the den, and put a light blanket over her, and quietly left the room. She saw Lee just out on the patio, and went out to him."Hi.. so, what did Mr. Melrose say? Can Kelly stay here?"

Lee said,"Were you able to talk to your family yet? Because the DCF is sending someone over tonight-I know it's short notice, but Billy can only stall so long.."

Just then, Amanda heard the family coming into the kitchen! Lee said, groaning,"Great-look-call me when it's settled!" He left before Amanda could respond! She shook her head,"So much for Kelly's nap.."

Coming in from the patio, she said,"Hey, keep it down- I was hoping Kelly could nap a little longer.." Phillip said,"We didn't see her, Mom.." Amanda said,"What?! Oh, no. not again..Kelly!"

The family went thru the house, and Dotty suddenly yelled,"Amanda!" Amanda ran upstairs, and found her mother in her bedroom, by the window." I saw the window open, and-.."

The boys stayed back with their grandmother, and Amanda saw Kelly on the roof! She swallowed hard, and tried to keep calm! Leaning out the window, she said,"Kelly..sweetie, what are you doing out here?"

Kelly smiled,"I wanna fw'y like Mary!" Amanda said carefully,"Kelly,stay right there, ok? I'm gonna come get you-.." Just then, Kelly slid a little, and was frozen in place! She whimpered,"I scared!" Amanda said softly, "I know, honey..I'm coming."

Just then a ladder appeared, and she saw Lee coming up! Dotty said,"What in the world?.." Amanda said,"I'll explain later, Mother..Lee?.." Lee nodded,"Yeah, I know-stay there.. Kell, c'mere honey-it's ok, I got'cha..c'mon..."

Kelly crawled an inch toward Lee, and he grabbed her! Holding her tight, he climbed down the ladder, and they made it to the ground safely! Lee was about to get stern with her, when he saw a car pull up to the curb. He shook his head,"Oh no, not now.." It was an official from DCF. Lee put Kelly down, but when Kelly saw the woman, she wrapped herself around Lee's leg.

The woman walked toward them."Hello, I'm Mrs. Michaels from the Department of Children and Family Services..Mr. Stetson, I take it?" Lee nodded,"Boy, you didn't waste any time did you? I told my supervisor that Mrs. King and I were still trying to make arrangements for Kelly.."

Just then, Amanda and her family came out, and Amanda cleared her throat, saying,"I'm Amanda King- I've been looking after Kelly-Lee, what's going on?!" Dotty looked at the neighbors nearby, starting to gather, and nodded,"I'd like to know as well, but not in front of an audience-can we all go inside, please, and discuss this?"

Everyone started to go in, but Kelly stayed at Lee's side. Lee stroked Kelly's head, and said to Amanda,"Um, give me a minute-you go on in.." Amanda reluctantly went in, and Lee took Kelly's hand, and said,"C'mere, pumpkin.." He sat on Amanda's front step, and put Kelly in his lap.

Sighing, he said,"Kelly, I've got a problem- see, Amanda likes you, and I like you, but that lady in there gets to say where you're gonna live.." Kelly said,"I live with 'Manda 'cause Grandma's in heaven, right?" Lee kissed her forehead. "Yeah..see, Grandma wanted me to look after you, but Amanda's got a bigger house than I do, so I thought maybe she could help me, since she's my friend.."

Just then, Dotty came out."Excuse me, but I have some cookies and milk if a special little girl wants them?.." Kelly jumped up from Lee's lap!" Can I?" Lee grinned,"Sure, but not too many, ok?"

Kelly ran in, and Dotty said to Lee,"May I speak to you out back, please?" Lee nodded slowly, and followed Amanda's mother to the patio, dreading what the woman would say. They sat at the table, and Dotty said,"I'm Dotty West, and those two boys in there are my grandsons, Phillip and Jamie King, but I'm sure you knew that already-now I'd like to hear your story.."

Lee sighed,"I'm Lee Stetson, and I've worked with your daughter at IFF for two years now- Kelly's grandmother was the adoptive mother of a woman I knew long ago that had recently died-she had legal papers drawn up a year ago giving me custody of Kelly, should anything happen to her or her grandmother.

He sighed, continuing,"Mrs. West, I'm a bachelor with a one bedroom place, and no family to speak of, except an uncle in the Air Force-we don't get along at all, even though he raised me after my own parents died- I want the best for Kelly- I did not ask Amanda to take this on-i know how full her hands are already, but Kelly seems to like it here. Amanda was going to talk to all of you, but then Mrs. Michaels came, and well.."

Dotty nodded, and said,"Just a minute.." She went in the house, and came out with Amanda, and Mrs. Michaels. She said," , you've seen the house, and I know you have reservations, but my daughter shares custody of her boys with their father, and it's worked well-.." Mrs. Michaels nodded,"Yes..but it is a bit tight-.."

Dotty put up a hand."Yes, but we can either fix the attic or the den- but that little girl needs a lot of love and understanding here, and we have more than enough to give, no matter who lives here, don't we, Amanda?" Amanda's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her mother,"You'd better believe it, Mother..thank you.."

Lee cleared his throat,"Uh, ok, so are we all in agreement here? Mrs. Michaels, what's the next step?" Mrs. Michaels swallowed hard, and said,"Well, why don't we ask Kelly?"

Amanda brought her sons and Kelly out, and said,"Um, fellas, you know what I was talking to you about earlier, about Kelly staying with us? Are you still ok with it? I mean, I know it'll be an adjustment, but Mr. Stetson's gonna take care of her too-you know, like when you go see your dad-we'll take turns..""

The boys walked over to their treehouse, and whispered to each other back and forth. Lee shook his head, and said,"Uh, guys? Not a big deal-she's three,ok?" Jamie said,"Look, there's already two girls in the house-get it?" Phillip nudged him."It's Mom and Grandma, doofus!"

Jamie said,"They're still girls, dopey!" Amanda said,"Boys, knock it off.. Kelly-.." But Kelly ran into the house, slamming the door! Dotty looked at her grandsons, saying,"Now look what you've started! My turn.."

As Dotty went into the house, Amanda turned to her sons, and said,"You apologize right now for your behavior- I'm really disappointed in you!.."

Lee shrugged,"I get where they're coming from- I didn't care much for girls either when I was their age.." Amanda nodded,"Yeah, well, there's one thing you didn't think about Jamie.."

Jamie said,"What, Mom?" Amanda said,"Well, you could look out for her the way Phillip looks out for you-you know, with the mean kids and all.."

Jamie said, smiling, "Yeah, I could get right in their face.." Amanda gave him a stern look."You know that's not what I meant at all, young man.."

Just then, Dotty came out with Kelly, and Kelly said,"I wanna stay here- can I?" Amanda looked at her sons,who nodded, and Lee said,"Ok, it's unanimous then- where do we sign?"

Mrs. Michaels said,"Well, it'll have to go thru the department of course, and as long as you're all willing to take this on, I don't really see a problem-uh, her name of course, will be..what?'

Lee said,"I'll have it changed to Kelly Morgan Stetson.." Mrs. Michaels said,"Oh.." Looking at Amanda, she said,"You two aren't together, then?" Amanda shook her head,"We work together, and we're friends.." Dotty said,"For now.." Amanda and Lee just shook their heads.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Christmas Eve, 1985, seven months after Lee Stetson and Amanda King retained custody of Kelly Morgan, who was discovered to be the late Eva Spinelli's daughter. Eva wanted Lee to care for Kelly, so Amanda generously offered to help, as Lee didn't have a big enough place.

Mrs. Michaels, a DCF worker, had to run through department policies, and there was red tape also, as DCF usually granted custodial rights to couples wanting to adopt a child, but in this case, Lee and Amanda were not a couple.

It took several visits and and conversion of Amanda's home before DCF cleared the way, and Kelly officially became Kelly Morgan Stetson. She would spend time with Lee, and live with Amanda.

Amanda had her attic made into a bedroom for Phillip and Jamie, her two sons, and their old bedroom was redone for Kelly, and it worked well, with Dotty West, Amanda's mother, who was already helping raise her grandsons.

Amanda called Lee on Christmas Eve, and said,"You're coming by later, but I wanted to ask you if you could take Kelly to see Santa at the mall- Mother and I have to finish trimming the tree, and I have to stop at several places with my food baskets-.."

Lee stopped her groggily, looking at the time. It was 6 AM! "Are you out of your tree?! The only place I'm going to is the Agency, where I have piles of work to catch up on!"

Amanda shook her head, saying,"Lee, she told me she wants to go- her grandmother took her last year-she remembers that, and I think it would be nice if we could make this really special for her, since Rose is gone..please?.."

As Amanda waited for Lee's response, Kelly came into Amanda's room crying! Amanda said,"Wait, Lee- something's up with Kelly.." She put the phone down, and said,"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Kelly sniffed,"No Santa..!" Amanda pulled her in her lap, and kissed her forehead,"What do you mean, no Santa? Of course, there's a Santa.." Kelly shook her head,"No- Jamie said it's a crock! What's a crock?"

Amanda got back on the phone, and said,"Lee..-" Lee nodded,"I heard, and frankly, Jamie's right.."

Amanda groaned, and said,"Hold on.." She put the phone down again, and wiped Kelly's tears with a tissue, saying,"Ok- you go on and get Grandma Dotty up, and ask her if she can make you some pancakes, and hot chocolate..go on now.." She put Kelly down, and Kelly ran to Dotty's room.

Amanda, getting back on with Lee, said,"Really, Lee? You're going to do this to her today? I mean, I know you could care less about it, but it is a holiday-especially for children- if you'd just think about it from a child's view, you'd see that-.."

Lee rubbed his face, and groaned,"Ok- you win- I'll be over shortly!" He hung up, wondering how he was going to handle the mall of all places!

He took a shower, and made coffee for himself. The phone rang, and he said,"Stetson.." It was Kelly."Lee, are you gonna see Santa with me?" Lee swallowed hard, thinking how he would pay Amanda back for this hellish day! He'd just have to fake it.

"Sure, honey-I already told Manda that I'd be by soon to get you- I've gotta go to work first.." Kelly said,"I'm saving pancakes for you- bye!.."

Lee screamed after hanging up the phone! "Kids!" He went to get dressed, and poured his coffee in a thermal mug to take with him, as he headed out to go to Amanda's. This day better be over soon- he was already dreading it!

He got to Amanda's, and rang the bell. Jamie answered it."Hey, c'mon in- you really taking Kelly to the mall?" Lee was about to answer, when Kelly leapt into his arms!"Santa's comin', Santa's comin'!" Lee chuckled, shaking his head. He put her down, and said,"Yeah, yeah, I know.."

As Lee came in, Dotty greeted him."Morning- we have pancakes- Kelly wanted to help- c'mon.."

He sauntered into the kitchen, where he found Amanda busily preparing a food feast."How many are you feeding, anyway?" Amanda shrugged,"Morning-oh, just people at work, the hospital where I volunteer as a Bluebell, a nursing home, and some neighbors who don't have families visiting this year-.."

Amanda said,"Uh, Lee?" Lee looked at her."What?" Amanda said,"Your coat..suit.. it's all.." Lee looked down, and noticed it was stained with flour! Groaning, he said,"Damn it- Kelly jumped at me- I should've looked!.."

Amanda took off Lee's jacket, and said,"I think your tie's ok, but your pants and this jacket- don't worry- I'll fix it.." Dotty said,"Phillip, could you go get Lee one of your robes, please?"

Phillip who was in the family room with Jamie said,"It won't fit him, Grandma.." Dotty said,"No, dear-just from the waist down-hurry.."

So, for the next hour, Lee sat in the family room on the couch, watching TV until his suit was ready. It was the most humiliating thing he'd ever gone through. Kelly came in, and went to him, saying,"Do you want my pancake, now?"

Lee tried to keep his anger in check."No, I most certainly do not want your pancake-at least not today!" Kelly's mouth trembled, and she ran up to her room,crying!

Amanda said, tersely,"Lee Stetson! She was only being nice! She is only 3-now I want you to go up and apologize to her!"

Lee said, standing up,"Are you joking? She has to learn not to make messes wherever she goes-no, she's gonna apologize, or I won't take her to the mall-period!"

Dotty shook her head. This was not going to be a good day for anyone involved..

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A New Journey- Chapter 7

Lee stood his ground as he looked at Amanda. They were in Amanda's family room, and it was as if no one else was around. She was facing him, arms crossed, with a stern look on her face.

Lee stood with a real "I've had it" gesture! Here he was, a 35 yr. old man, being chastised for not having the holiday spirit, by a woman who was quite simply to him, at least at this moment,a real pain!

Just because she was raised in a totally different way then he was, didn't mean she had to shove her beliefs down his throat!

While he appreciated the fact that this was to be her first Christmas without her grandmother, in Lee Stetson's mind, simply put, she would "get through it", as he, and many people then and now, had to.

He'd thought about leaving money for her to get what she wanted, but then, she was living with his partner, who would definitely provide at least a nurturing environment for Kelly, so his gesture would have also led up to this standoff!

He finally said,"Ok.. I will apologize, but I just can't bring myself to take her to the mall- it's.. it's too much..I'm sorry- I hope you understand.. I do care about Kelly, but this is where I draw the line, ok?"

Amanda sighed, and said,"Mother, boys?.. could you all go upstairs for a minute, please? Lee and I need to talk.."

The boys guffawed, and ran saying,"Now you're in for it!" Dotty just shook her head sadly at Lee, with a "You shouldn't have said that" look on her face, and followed her grandsons upstairs.

Lee resignedly sat back on the couch, and said,"Ok- what are you gonna say that I haven't heard at least a thousand times in my life, hmm?"

Amanda sighed, sitting next to him. She couldn't believe this man had no real empathy, or real sense of what this holiday was going to be like for Kelly at her young age! She had to try to get him to see reason.

"You told me about your uncle and Christmas- did you really like going to a store, picking out your own presents-you were what, 7 yrs. old at the time? What exactly did you both do on Christmas?"

Lee sighed, remembering the first one with the Colonel. He came in to the Colonel's office on Christmas Eve, all excited, saying,"Sir- are we getting a tree? My friend Steve, at school, says there's a lot close by here- they still have some great ones there-we could go, and then we could decorate, and Steve says we can go to church with them, and if you want, we could have dinner with them- I have my list, sir- please can we go?"

Colonel Robert Clayton said in a booming voice,"Ten-hut!" Lee straightened suddenly, realizing he went too far!

The Colonel then sighed, and said,"At ease, son.. come here.. front and center..please.." Lee went to stand in front of him, not knowing what to expect.

But the Colonel took Lee's hands in his own, and swallowed hard, saying,"I know this holiday is hard without your folks- I miss them too- but Skip, I'm just not the festive type- I do my job, and I have Christmas dinner with my men.. this year, it will be new for both of us, so here's what I'll do- you go to a store, pick out whatever presents you'd like, have them wrapped, and then Christmas morning, we'll have a sit-down in our quarters, and you can show me what you picked out, and later, we'll have dinner with the men in the mess hall.. sound like a plan?"

Lee nodded slowly,"Yes sir, that's fine.. may I be excused, sir? I have to put my room to rights.." The Colonel nodded, clapping Lee gently on the shoulder. "That's fine, son- good man.. you're excused.."

Lee related all this to Amanda, who was stunned! She said,"Oh, how awful! No wonder you can't enjoy this at all.. I'm.. I'm so sorry.."

Lee squeezed her arm, saying,"Hey, I survived, ok? Anyway, you understand why I don't celebrate it really.."

Amanda nodded,"Football, chips, and guacamole-correct?" Lee sighed,"Yeah-but, look, don't let this stop you from giving her a nice Christmas, ok?"

Amanda swallowed, and said, "But Lee- she really wants you to take her to see Santa-please? I won't ask anything else of you other than this.."

Lee shook his head. Amanda wasn't budging on the Santa thing- damn.. He nodded finally,"Ok, Santa it is.." Amanda kissed his cheek. "Thank you- I know it will mean a lot to her.. let me see if your clothes are ready..Mother?"

Dotty came down, and checked on his pants, which were ready. Lee thanked them both, put his pants on in the downstairs bathroom, and went up to see Kelly.

Knocking on her door gently, he said,"Kell, could I come in, honey? I wanna talk to you-please?" Kelly opened her door and said,"We goin' to see Santa?"

Lee said, coming into the room,"Let's sit down for a second, huh?" They sat on her bed, and he said,"I'm sorry if I was cross earlier- it's just that I'm not used to kids really, and messes aren't my thing either, so when I saw my suit with flour all over, I-.."

Kelly looked so forlorn at that moment, like she was ready to cry!"You don't like my pancake!" Lee pulled her into his lap, thankful that Dotty had thought to clean her up.

He kissed the top of her head, saying,"Well, now, how can I not like something I haven't tried yet? Tell you what- we'll go downstairs, and both have a pancake, and then we'll get you ready to meet Santa-ok?"

Kelly jumped off his lap, excitedly! "Oh, boy, let's go- I get to see Santa!" They came downstairs, and as Lee promised, he ate Kelly's pancake, even though he abhorred breakfast, except for his treasured coffee and stale doughnuts at work.

They cleaned up, and headed to the mall. Just as Lee suspected, it was a zoo! He found the right area for the Santa line, but groaned. There were at least 45 kids ahead of them! He said,"My lucky day- oh, boy.."

It took almost an hour in line before Kelly's turn finally came. She went up, as Lee stood off to the side and waited. He saw her whisper something to him, and Santa nodded, and then Kelly told him what she wanted, and finally, she went back to Lee, after getting a picture with Santa.

Lee said, taking her hand, "You ready to go, pumpkin?" Just then, one of the Santa helpers said,"Sir, you can pick up your little girl's picture over there.." The photo kiosk where the Santa pictures were displayed was across the way.

Lee nodded, and took Kelly over, and paid the cashier, after getting the photo. He said to Kelly,"Ok, kiddo, let's go home.." Kelly said,"No- we have to get something for Manda, and Grandma Dot, and Phi'up, and Jamie-let's go!"

Lee groaned. Half his day was gone already! He said,"Honey, didn't you go with Manda already?" Kelly said, "No-I'm not s'posed to tell, but here.." She pulled out a rumpled piece of paper from her coat pocket, giving it to Lee.

Lee looked at it, and shook his head. Phillip and Jamie helped her with the list. On it was perfume for Amanda, a sweater for Dotty, and anything cool for the two boys..from Kelly of course.

Lee nodded, and said,"Ok-where do I go for this stuff?" Kelly smiled, saying,"I know- let's go!" Lee laughed as Kelly pulled him along to the different stores, and "helped" Lee pick out the gifts, and the stores provided free gift wrapping, to which Lee was grateful, considering he wasn't good at that either.

As they were leaving the last store, Lee said,"Whew! I'm pooped- let's go get a drink, ok?"Kelly nodded, and then yawned. Lee thought,"Oh boy, I'd better get her home quick.." They got into the car, and as Lee was heading for Marvelous Marvin's Drive-Thru, Kelly had fallen asleep.

He pulled up to the window, and ordered a kid's meal, and a Choco shake, and a diet drink for himself, and paid, and they got home soon after. He carried Kelly into the house, and put her to bed, and came down, and saw Dotty."Hi.."

Dotty smiled,"Well, you don't look worse for wear- how did it go?" Lee chuckled,"Well, 45 kids later, Kelly got her turn with Santa, and then she wanted to go shopping.."

Dotty said,"Oh, dear- I'm sorry- the boys must have put her up to it- that wasn't fair of them to use her like that- I'll talk to them-.." Lee shook his head,"No- it's ok- I guess she wanted to give stuff to you all from her, and asked the boys for help.. no harm, no foul.."

He suddenly snapped his fingers! "Darn it!" Dotty said,"What is it?" Lee said,"There's one thing I wanted to get for Kelly, but I forgot- and I'll bet the store is out of it.." Dotty smiled, "The dollhouse? Don't worry- Amanda took care of that already-.." Lee said,"But how did she even know- I didn't tell her?"

Dotty giggled, and pulled out a catalog from a kitchen drawer, and showed Lee the page where Kelly drew a big circle around the said item, with the word, P'wease?

Lee chuckled,"Oh, that kid.. let me go get everything, and put it under the tree, and there's also lunch for her when she wakes up, ok?"

Dotty nodded, and helped Lee bring it all in, and took the lunch from him, saying," You'll be here tomorrow morning, right?" Lee sipped his drink, saying,"Yeah, but not too early- I feel like the wind has been knocked outta me, you know?"

Dotty hugged him, and nodded, saying,"They do have amazing energy- except when you need chores done.." He smiled, and said goodbye, and was heading out to his car, when Amanda pulled in. He smiled, and said,"Well, you look beat- how did it go today?"

Amanda yawned,"Not bad- at least the tree is done, and the presents are wrapped- well, I guess you gotta go- see ya.."

Lee said, squeezing her hand,"Hey.. thank you for being here to help Kelly- and also for the dollhouse- I forgot today while I was taking her to see Santa- by the way, I'll be here tomorrow.."

Amanda felt his forehead."What? You mean, no football, no guacamole? Are you feeling ok?" Lee brushed her hand away! "Don't get excited- you can make the guacamole, and the boys can watch football with me if they want- I'll still get my day.."

Amanda shook her head."You're incredible!" Lee smiled, giving her a peck on the nose, and winking at her,"So I've been told..see ya tomorrow.." As he drove away, she smiled. For someone who didn't relate well to kids, he was, so far doing a bang-up job- maybe he could change..

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A New Journey- Chapter Eight

Kelly woke up crying! Looking around her room, she didn't see her grandmother, and climbed down from her bed, and opened her door. She heard people talking downstairs, and slowly went down to the kitchen, where she found Amanda and Dotty talking.

Amanda saw her upset, and picked her up, putting her on the counter, wiping her face with a tissue."Sweetheart, what's the matter? Didn't you like seeing Santa with Lee today?"

Kelly cried,"Santa doesn't know where I am- I need Grandma!" She continued to cry, no matter what Dotty or Amanda said to her. Even the boys showing her the cookies for Santa didn't help.

The boys found Rudolph on TV, and coaxed Kelly to watch with them. Dotty whispered to them both, "Thank you.." Dotty said to Amanda,"It is her first Christmas without Rose- what do we do?"

Amanda sighed, and called Lee. "I hate to be a bother, but we have a problem.." She told him Kelly's fear about Santa, and knowing where Kelly was, so she could get her presents.

Lee thought back to the mall, and how Kelly whispered something to the Santa there. He said,"Ok, what exactly did Kelly say to you?"

Amanda said,"All she said was,"Santa doesn't know where I am- I need Grandma." Lee sighed, saying,"All right- has she eaten yet?" Amanda said,"No- I'm gonna get her something when she's done watching Rudolph with Phillip and Jamie- why?"

Lee said, "I might as well take a crack at this- tell her I'm comin' by with a bedtime story-.." Amanda said smirking,"You don't know any-what do you mean?" Lee said tersely,"Just do it- I'll be over soon.."

He hung up, and groaned. What was he doing?! This was not his thing at all, but he had to try.. Meanwhile, the show was over, and Amanda got Kelly settled in to eat some beef casserole that Dotty had made. Later, Amanda gave her a bath, and Dotty got her into her pajamas.

Kelly said,"Can we get cookies for Santa?" Amanda smiled,"Sure- let's do that, and honey, Lee said he was coming by to tell you a story.." Kelly jumped up and down! "Oh, boy- Night 'fore Christmas?"

Amanda giggled,"Maybe-.." The doorbell rang, and Dotty answered it, and was shocked at the sight! It was clearly Lee, but disguised as Santa Claus! He said, coming in,"Ho-ho-ho! Is there a Kelly Morgan Stetson here?!" Kelly ran down, and said,"Oh, boy! Santa- I'm here!" Lee/Santa lifted her up and carried her into the family room, and sat with her in his lap in the wing chair.

Lee/Santa said,"Well, I'm here because I got a message from your Grandma Rose- she told me that you've been the best little girl this year, and she wanted me to deliver a special present just for you!.." Looking at Phillip, who just came in,"Young man- could you get my bag- I left it on the porch in all the excitement!"

Phillip, going along with it, said,"Sure, Santa.." He brought it in, and it was full, from what Amanda could see. She thought,Lee Stetson, what are you up to?

Lee/Santa struggled with finding the box inside the bag, and finally pulled it out, saying,"Oh-ho-ho, here it is!.." He gave it to Kelly, and she opened up the tiny box. It was one of Rose's necklaces-a locket! Amanda helped her open the locket, and inside, was a picture of her Grandma Rose!

Amanda was stunned! She touched Lee/Santa's shoulder, and whispered,"How did you-?.." Lee/Santa put a finger to his lips, and shook his head, to say, not now. Amanda nodded, and said,"Kelly, honey, let me help you put that on, ok?"

Kelly nodded, and Amanda put it on, and Kelly said, hugging Lee/Santa,"You did find me!" They all laughed, and Amanda said,"What do you say to Santa, sweetie?" Kelly said shyly,"Thank you, Santa.." Lee/Santa patted her shoulder, saying,"You're so welcome- now..I'd better be on my way- so many places to go tonight..see you all next year-keep being good..ho-ho-ho!"

Amanda took Kelly out to the kitchen when Lee/Santa left. Kelly said,"He didn't get my cookies!" Amanda hugged her, saying,"Well, he'll get plenty at other houses-don't worry.. now,, I think it's time for somebody to get upstairs so Santa can come back later.."

Kelly said,"You mean, I get more p'wesents?!" Amanda shrugged,"Well, for all of us-not just you, sweetheart, ok? But he won't come if we're up, ok?" Kelly said,"Ok- c'mon, guys!" Jamie snickered,"I'm not gonna-.." But Amanda gave him a warning look, and said with clenched teeth,"No one will get anything, capice'?"

Jamie swallowed hard. He nodded, and said,"Uh, yeah, let's get Kelly tucked in, Phillip.." So, the boys went up with Kelly, and Amanda and Dotty sat down to eat- the boys had eaten earlier, having watched"A Christmas Story".

The doorbell rang then, and Amanda got up to answer it. It was Lee. She let him in, saying,"You must be exhausted- flying all over the world the way you do.." Lee grimaced, saying,"Put a sock in it, lady.. where's Kelly?"

Amanda smiled, saying, "She's upstairs- I don't know if she's asleep yet or not- I believe you mentioned a story? She wants to hear "The NIght Before Christmas"- I think.."

Lee shrugged,"Ok- lead the way.." When they got to Kelly's room, the boys were tossing pillows and her stuffed animals around, making her laugh! Lee scooped her up, and said,"Whoa there, filly- what are you doing still up? Santa can't come until all kiddies are asleep, right?"

Kelly bounced in his arms, saying,"Santa came- he knows I'm here- Grandma told him- look, look!" Lee looked at the necklace Kelly had on. He whistled low."Whew- that's so pretty- you must have been good all year, honey..Ok, I understand you want a story, right?"

Kelly beamed at him, and said,"Night 'Fore Christmas"-p'wease?" Lee kissed her cheek, and got her settled in bed. Clearing his throat, he began..

"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through this house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse,

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that Saint Nicholas would soon see the Bears..

Dotty and Amanda giggled. Somehow, they knew Lee would not go the traditional route!

Lee continued,"On Dancer, on Prancer, on Donner, on Blitzen- let's hope the Bears aren't Colt blitzened tomorrow,

As Santa made his way out through the sky lights, he pronounced,

Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!.."

They looked, and sure enough, Kelly was sound asleep! They all crept quietly out the door, with the boys saying good night, and heading up to their attic room.

Lee had the two women laughing in the kitchen, as they got drinks. Amanda wiped her eyes, saying,"Gee, Mother- I don't remember Daddy ever telling it that way-ha,ha!.."

Dotty nodded, giggled,"I know, dear, but I just couldn't let him be humorous then.. Lee, who ever taught it that way to you?"

Lee cleared his throat, saying,"Ah..a mess cook who was on the Colonel's base- Barney- we got to be good friends- I'd stay with him, when the Colonel had to travel.."

Dotty smiled, and then yawned,"Well, I hate to leave this frivolity, but I'm beat- see you all tomorrow.." They both said goodnight to her, and she left the room.

Lee helped Amanda clean up the kitchen from earlier, and he said,"I don't ever remember being this tired, except after a case.." They walked out slowly, and Lee stopped just before the stairs, and cleared his throat, looking up."Uh, Amanda, did you put that up there?"

Amanda looked up and groaned. A mistletoe was hanging there! "Uh, no- Mother must have thought it would be cute to-.." Lee kissed her gently, cutting her off! As they pulled back from each other, Amanda said,clearing her throat,"Well.." Lee nodded,"Yeah.. I'd better go.."

As they got to the door, Amanda suddenly said,"You were gonna go home, right?" Lee said,"Well, seeing as I was in town most of today anyway, I thought I'd get a room at the hotel- I already told your mother I'd be back, but not too early- you don't mind, do you?"

Amanda said, shaking her head,"Well, no- it's just that you're beat, and I don't think you should drive without getting some rest.."

Lee said slowly,"Why, Amanda King- whatever could you be suggesting- that I stay..here?" Amanda grimaced at her partner, and said,"Oh, grow up, for pete's sake- go on, and get your bag out of the car- I'll set up the pullout in the den- I'm only thinking of convenience here- all that driving back and forth.."

Lee chuckled as he went to get his bag out of his car. He loved getting a rise out of her! When he came back in, they locked up, and he helped her bring the rest of the presents to the tree.

He said, going to the kitchen,"What about the cookies and milk for Santa, and carrots for the reindeer?" Amanda was bowled over! "What has gotten into you, Mr- I -Hate-Christmas- Scrooge?"

Lee laughed, and pulling her close, said,"By the way, I don't believe you told Santa what you want for Christmas, little girl.." Amanda giggled, saying,"He knows- Mother tells him..goodnight.." Amanda went upstairs, and Lee went to the fridge, pulling out one carrot, and the plate with the cookies.

Next, he cleaned the carrot, and took a nice bite from it, and one cookie, and ate that, leaving some crumbs. Everything was set. He brought the plate into the family room, putting it on the TV table by the tree, and then thought of something else.

He went to his bag, pulling out the gift for Amanda, and putting it under the tree. He'd already had the gifts for the rest of the family there earlier. He then went to the den, closing the french doors, and changed, getting to bed at last.

He thought as he drifted off, that Christmas time wasn't such a racket after all..

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A New Journey- Chapter Nine

Lee felt one eyelid being moved up, and grumbled. He started to move slowly, and felt tapping on his back, and then someone climbing on the bed, and bouncing..lots of bouncing!

He then began to focus, and it was Kelly! What the hell? Then he remembered.. Amanda set him up in the den, so he wouldn't have to go back to the hotel..

He then looked at his watch. Five thirty.. was she kidding right now?! He sat up slowly, grabbing her, saying quietly," May I help you, miss?" Kelly giggled,"We have to see what Santa b'wought-c'mon!.."

Lee groaned, and shook his head." Um, why don't you see if Manda's up, ok? I'll be right there, honey.."

Kelly looked at him as she got to the den door."Are you sure?" Lee smiled and nodded, yawning,"Yeah, yeah, just go get her, please.." Kelly ran off happily, running upstairs!

With that, Lee crawled right back into bed after closing the door! No way in hell was a child gonna dictate his schedule- not even today!

Kelly came into Amanda's room, and scampered up on Amanda's bed, and shook her, saying,"Can we see Santa's stuff, Manda?" Amanda felt shaking on the bed, and moved to her back, and grabbed Kelly, before the child fell off the bed!

Sitting up, she put Kelly in her lap, and gave her a kiss."Merry Christmas, sweetheart! Did you wake Lee?" Kelly nodded,"He wants me to get you up! Are you up now?"

Amanda shook her head thinking, Typical male, probably went right back to bed- she'd fix his wagon, for sure! "Of course.. listen, you go get the boys, and I'll get Grandma Dotty- Kelly-you can't start without the rest of us, ok? No going to peek now- you promise?"

Kelly nodded,"I p'womise!.." Amanda smiled as Kelly ran to the attic door, knocking. She went to Dotty's room, and knocked."Mother? May I come in?"

Dotty got up, putting her robe on, saying,"Yes, dear- what's wrong?" Amanda came in, shaking her head,"Nothing- Kelly's awake.. Merry Christmas.." They hugged, and Dotty said,"Merry Christmas, darling- is she getting the boys?"

Amanda nodded, yawning,"Oh, and Lee's in the den-he was really bushed last night, so I set up the pull-out..do you mind?" Dotty shook her head,"No, honey, of course not.. let's head down- I'll start the coffee.." They were out in the hall, when Kelly came to them, tears streaming down her little face!

Amanda knelt down to her, saying,"Sweetie- what's wrong?!" Kelly told them that the boys were mad at her, and she said a few cuss words to illustrate, and Amanda immediately stopped her! "It's ok, honey, you go down with Grandma Dotty- I'll get the boys up- don't worry.." She gave her a kiss, and wiped her cheeks, and sent her down.

Shaking her head, she thought, first, these sons of hers, and then Lee- what was it with scrooges?! She marched up to the attic door, and knocked, and tried the door- locked, of course!

Going to her room, she got one of her credit cards, and a nail file. Going back to the door, she first tried the card- worked like a charm! She came into the room, putting the items back into her robe pocket. Looking at her sons on their beds, she shook her head!

They weren't going to ruin this for Kelly-even if Santa wasn't real for them any more! She took their books, and bonked their heads! "Get up, misters-now!"

Phillip groaned, and rolled over, saying,"What the h-!.." Then he sat up quickly, seeing his mother! "Um, sorry, Mom, Merry Christmas.." Jamie got up, saying also,"Merry Christmas, Mom.."

Amanda shook her head sadly,"Well, so far it isn't- I hear you were cussing at Kelly- why?" Phillip said,"Mom, we just wanna sleep a little longer- what's wrong with that?!"

Amanda sighed,"Look, this is just a little girl who's excited about Christmas- don't you remember what you felt like at this time of the year? Believe me, your dad and I weren't thrilled at getting up at this hour, but we wanted Christmas to be special for you.." Jamie sighed, saying," 'Til it wasn't.."

Amanda said, nodding, "I know, I know, but look, things are hard enough for her right now, trying to adjust to her new home and all, and I think you should be nice about today- if you won't do it for me or Grandma, do it for her, ok?"

Going to the door, she turned back to them, and said,"By the way, your colorful language is cause for grounding- both of you-after today- no TV privileges, no movies, and no friends over- two weeks- you will help around the house, and in your down time, I suggest you read- there are plenty of books here, and at the library to keep you occupied.. is that understood?"

Both boys nodded, and answered,"Yes, Mom.." Amanda sighed,"Ok, get your robes on and come down and join us for Christmas- oh, and I will tell your dad the grounding stands at his place as well.."

She went down, and knocked on the den door."Lee? You awake?" She went in, saw him sprawled on the bed, and closed the door behind her. As she got near the bed, she grabbed the collar of his pajamas, and pulled him up, making him yell,"Hey, what the hell-?!.."

Amanda said tersely,"Get your spy ass out there now! Kelly is waiting for us to celebrate- I just had to get the boys down here under duress- what is it with you men anyway?! Move it, buster!"

Amanda slammed out of the den, and went to the kitchen, saying,"Mother, I need some air.. I'll be outside!" Dotty was yelling for her to take her coat, that it was cold out, but she ignored it!

She went up the ladder to the treehouse, and finding a blanket, she wrapped herself in it, and sat at the far end, away from the ladder. She had enough! She loved Kelly, and was doing the best she could for her, but Lee and the boy's general attitude having anything to do with Kelly wasn't helping!

She began to cry, thinking about how time was flying by too fast- that the boys interests had changed, and that maybe taking Kelly in wasn't such a good idea to begin with..

Meanwhile, Lee and the boys came into the family room, and Lee said to Dotty,"Merry Christmas.. uh, where's Amanda?" Dotty pointed to the treehouse, saying,"Do you think maybe you could talk to her- at least get her coat, please?"

Lee nodded, and then he saw Kelly's sad face, and picked her up."Now, what's with you, pumpkin- hmm?" Kelly wailed into Lee's shoulder," Nobody likes me or Santa!.."

Lee caressed her, and rocked her slowly," Now that's not true at all, sweetie- hey, we're all here together and we're gonna open our presents, and have a good time, ok?"

Dotty said,"Honey, I need a helper to help me make my world- famous Christmas waffles.. you wanna help me?" Kelly sniffed, and nodded slowly, and Lee said, kissing her, "Ok, you help Grandma Dotty, and I'll go get Manda.. um, fellas, a word..?"

Lee led them into the den, closing the door, and sighed,"Ok, starting Christmas off this way wasn't my idea- what started this?.."

Phillip explained how Kelly went to get them up early, and how he let a few expletives leave his mouth in front of her, telling her to leave them alone, which led to Amanda grounding them for two weeks.

Jamie said,"Why does Mom care so much?" Lee shook his head,"Well, because Kelly's at an age where things are fun right now- we're trying to keep her mind off not having her Grandma Rose here- it would make her sad all over again..and I guess my going back to bed wasn't the greatest move either- she's ticked at me too, but I'm gonna go see if she'll come in now, and we can start this day over-the right way, ok?"

The boys nodded, and Lee grabbed his and Amanda's coats, and headed for the treehouse. He climbed up, and said when he reached the top,"I don't have a white flag, but I'd like to try and apologize- if you'll let me?.."

Amanda wiped her face, and sighed, saying,"No, it's not all you or even the boys.. I expected too much- I shouldn't have tried to be perfect- I shoulda let things come naturally- why is it so hard right now?.."

Lee came in all the way, and knelt down, helping her with her coat after removing the blanket. and then putting on his own coat. He leaned against the wall as he sat down, and pulled her in his arms, and said gently," Because it's a new situation still- but all in all, I think she's doing ok, don't you? Frankly, I think it's great she's got you and Dotty in her life.."

As Amanda leaned into him, Lee said,"By the way, I thought we were in this together- I don't want you to feel like you're alone here, and that I don't care, because I do- I'm just not used to kids, so it's gonna take time for me.. so.. do you wanna try this Christmas morning again?"

Just then, Dotty yelled up,"The kids wanna eat- you coming down?" Amanda said,"Yeah, Mother, we're coming.." She and Lee came down, and they all had Christmas waffles, and then exchanged presents in the family room. Kelly was overjoyed with her new doll house, which Lee helped carry up to her room. The boys got Lee a John Wayne biography book, which he loved.

Lee got the boys an autographed Redskins football, which they took outside to throw around, and an afghan throw for Dotty, which she loved, and for Amanda, he got a new photo album, to fill with Kelly's pictures. Dotty gave Lee and Amanda a joint present- tickets for the Kennedy Center to see the latest opera!

Amanda said,"Oh, Mother, these must have been very expensive- I thought the show was sold out,though?" Dotty said,"No- I managed to get the last two tickets-enjoy!" The boys had given their mother her favorite perfume and bubble bath to round out the day,

Later, while Dotty and Amanda were preparing the dinner, the boys and Lee settled in to watch football- the Bears against the Redskins. Amanda even brought Lee his guacamole, and chips.

Lee smiled at her,"Friends again?.." Amanda gave him a lopsided grin, and left. Christmas turned out well, despite the turmoil of the morning. Lee thought, maybe things could work out, as long as they didn't rush it..but then they would have to contend with Dotty, who thought Amanda had been alone long enough. But was Lee ready to take that step? He'd have to consider it very carefully..

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A New Journey- Chapter Ten

Amanda woke to the sun peeking through her windows, and got up to close one of them that she'd left open a bit for fresh air.

It was New Year's Eve, and Dotty was planning to be out with friends, and her sons had sleepover plans as well, so she would be home with Kelly.

She didn't ask Lee what he'd be doing, since he always had a date or two waiting in the wings at some Washington gala event this time of year.

She also felt bad that he had to spend Christmas at her place, knowing how he felt about the ritual.

Dotty knocked on her door."Amanda?! Are you awake, dear? Something's wrong.." Amanda opened her door, getting her robe, saying,"What? What is it, Mother?"

Dotty led her downstairs, saying,"Mrs. Lombardo just called- there's police cars at Kelly's old house- she said Kelly's there telling new people they can't live there because it's her house!"

So, Amanda and Dotty went over, and went through the crowd that had gathered, and saw Kelly yelling at two people to leave,saying,"It's my house, and Grandma's-you can't have it!"

A police officer said to Amanda,"Is she your child, m'aam?" Amanda nodded said, "Yes, but don't worry- I'll talk to her- could you get rid of everyone, please?"

The officer and his partner helped to get the crowd out of the area, and then a DCF car pulled up. Dotty tapped Amanda's shoulder, saying,"Uh-oh.."

Amanda went to the officer."Did you call them?" The officer said,"It's standard, m'aam-she was creating a disturbance- we would have taken her to juvenile hall, but she's too young for that.."

Amanda shook her head."Thank goodness for that at least.." Going to the couple who now owned the house, she said,"I'm terribly sorry for all this- she's only three, and really doesn't understand everything about this whole thing yet.."

The couple was surprisingly understanding about it. The man stepped forward, saying,"John Taylor, Miss-.." Amanda said,"Oh, um, Amanda- Amanda King, and this is my mother, Dotty West.." The woman stepped forward,"Julie Taylor.. how long ago did she lose her grandmother?"

Amanda said,"Last spring.. you see.." Then she saw the DCF person coming up the walk- it wasn't Mrs. Michaels who handled their case from before. The man came forward, saying, "Harry Jones- this one, Kelly Morgan, has created a problem now, and we have no other choice than to take her into foster care, until it can be resolved.." He reached for Kelly's hand, and she cried!

Lee pulled up to the curb just then, and got out, and seeing him, Kelly broke into a run, right into his arms! Lee held her tight, carrying her up to them, whispering,"It's ok, baby, I'm right here..shh.." When he got up, he said,"Amanda, we got a call at the office-what the-"

Amanda cleared her throat, and said,"Little ears.." She went to Kelly as Lee put her down, and covered Kelly's ears, as Lee swore! "What the hell do you think you're doing, scaring a little girl this way! What happened to Mrs. Michaels?"

Jones replied,"She was too involved, tried to go through loop holes to give you custody-in other words, she bent rules that weren't allowed to be bent- we did some digging, Mr. Stetson- seems Kelly may not be yours after all- care to explain that?"

Lee sighed, and said,"Um, first, can we let these people go back to getting settled in- we will tell you everything, but let's go back to Mrs. King's place, ok?"

Apologizing once again, Amanda , Dotty, and Lee left the Taylor's place, with Lee carrying a very sad Kelly back to Amanda's.

When they got back to the house, Kelly whimpered in Lee's arms,"I don't wanna go!" Lee kissed her cheek,"Don't worry, sweetheart- you're not going anywhere.."

Harry Jones said,"I'm sorry if she's upset, but she'll get over it- I mean, she barely knows you people- you're not her blood relatives- Rose Morgan was, and unfortunately, she's gone now, so-.."

Dotty spoke up quickly! "Now look here, Mr. Jones- I don't appreciate you coming here, and upsetting the apple cart! Kelly has been through a very traumatic time- besides, Lee was given legal and binding rights to her from-.."

Amanda took Kelly from Lee's arms, and said,"I'm taking her upstairs for a nap- she's too young to hear the things I'm thinking about you right now!"

Amanda left with Kelly, who cried for Lee! Lee walked up with them, saying,"I'll be back, Jones! Don't even think about getting the police involved!"

When they got upstairs to Kelly's room, Amanda pulled her in her lap on the rocker, and rocked her to sleep, which didn't take long at all, due to all the excitement that morning. When they were sure she was asleep, Lee tucked her into her bed with her favorite stuffed toy.

Dotty appeared in the doorway."Is she ok?" Lee nodded,"No thanks to our friend down there- Dotty, would you please stay with her, while Amanda and I talk to him? Shouldn't take too long.."

Dotty nodded,"Of course, go ahead- poor child.." Lee and Amanda went down, and took Jones to the patio to talk. Lee showed his federal ID, and said,"If you did dig correctly, then you found out that Eva Spinelli was her mother, and that Rose Morgan was her grandmother, who recently passed away- Eva had papers drawn up that stated she wanted me to be Kelly's legal father.."

Jones said,"Of course- Ms. Spinelli is also gone-but what became of her natural father? Surely he's been notified?"

Lee said,sighing,"According to the letter Eva wrote me from one year ago, he's gone as well-so, for all intents and purposes, Kelly is legally my daughter..anything else, Jones?"

Jones shrugged,"It still doesn't explain Mrs. King here- she has no real tie to the child, yet the department cleared the way for her to share custody with you, Mr. Stetson-even though she already shares custody of her two young sons with her ex- husband, Joseph King? Isn't that a lot to take on, Mrs. King?"

Amanda said,"We've managed just fine, Mr. Jones- I've converted the attic to a bedroom for my sons, so that Kelly can have her own room, and my mother lives here as well- don't you read your files? We took care of this months ago- Kelly is happy where she is- why stir up trouble where there isn't any?"

Jones sighed,"Because things happen- are you planning to tell Kelly about her mother? And what about your relationship? You work together at the Agency, but you're just friends- won't that confuse her in the long run? A child needs a stable environment- two parents under one roof.."

Amanda said tersely,"What century are you living in, Mr. Jones? I've done well as a single mother- my boys aren't starved for affection or attention, and neither is Kelly- Lee is over quite often, and gives her plenty of love and attention..do you have children, Mr. Jones?"

Jones said,"No-.." Amanda said,"I can certainly see why! Good day, Mr. Jones- and if you have something substantial to prove that Lee and I are unfit to care for Kelly, bring it on! Until then, you're on private property- get out, or I will call the proper authorities!"

Jones sighed, saying, "I'll review this situation with the department supervisor, and contact you if we need to follow up with a home check.." As he got up, Lee said to him,"Check away, pal- you got nothin' here!" They watched as he left, and Lee seethed,"I'm gonna call Billy- there's something fishy going on.."

Amanda sighed,"I'm gonna check on Kelly-.." Dotty appeared, saying,"She's fine, darling- still asleep- thank goodness you got rid of that awful man!"

Amanda shook her head as Lee went into the house to call Billy."Mother, he was just doing his job, I guess, but let's not think about it any more, ok? I'm gonna go get dressed.."

Dotty looked at her watch."Omigosh- it's nearly lunchtime- I forgot all about breakfast- do you or Lee want anything, dear?" Amanda shook her head,"No- I don't think either of us is very hungry right now, thank you, Mother.."

They went to the kitchen, where Lee was hanging up the phone."Damn!" Seeing Dotty, he said quietly,"Sorry, Dotty- I'm just steamed, is all.." Amanda went upstairs to change, and she looked in on Kelly, who looked so peaceful. A sob escaped her, and she felt strong arms from behind her, hold her, and lead her into the hall.

Amanda closed the door quietly, and Lee held her, and she said,"What did Billy say?" He motioned her back to her room, and they shut the door, and Lee said," Oh, there's some bureaucratic garbage they wanna put us through, like checking on the authenticity of Eva's writing- whether she was coerced into making me a guardian for Kelly- then, there's Kelly's medical records- whether the bio dad was listed, or better yet, she knew I was her father the whole time, and just lied about the whole thing anyway!"

Amanda went to change in her bathroom, and came out, saying,"So, what do we do now?" Lee squeezed her hand, and sighed,"Well, I'm going home to get the letter to bring it to the lab.. when Kelly wakes up, can you bring her to the Agency? I'll have Scardelli check her out- we'll both have lab tests done and that will be the end of it.. um, do you have any papers from Rose's house when you packed it up? She had to have had medical stuff on Kelly.."

Amanda nodded,"In the cellar, in boxes- I labeled them, so they'd be easy to find.." Lee nodded,"Good, good.. well, I'd better get a move on.. see you in a while.. and hey.. don't worry- she'll be fine, ok?"

Amanda nodded, as Lee left. Dotty said to Amanda as she came down to the kitchen,"Where was Lee going?" Amanda said, "He had to run an errand- Mother, I need to get Rose's papers out of the cellar- could you help me?"

She and Dotty pulled a couple of boxes out, bringing them upstairs to the family room, and while they were checking papers, Kelly came in."Manda?" Amanda gave her a hug and kiss."Hi, sweetie- you want some lunch now?" Kelly nodded, but said,"Lee?" Amanda said,"We're gonna see him in a little bit, honey-look, why don't we get you changed, and then I'll make you a sandwich, ok? Then we'll go see Lee..c'mon.."

While she fed Kelly, Dotty said,"I found some records.." Amanda looked at them, and nodded, "Great, Mother- thank you.." Soon, Kelly was finished, and Amanda called Lee."We're on our way- see you soon.."

As Amanda drove Kelly to the Agency, she still worried about her. What if all this was for nothing, and they lost her anyway?! She couldn't stand it if that happened!

Hopefully, Billy would find something to let them keep Kelly- she knew that Lee would move heaven and earth for this child-no matter what the cost!

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A New Journey- Chapter Eleven

Amanda brought Kelly in the door of the Agency, and greeted Mrs. Marston. Mrs. Marston briefly nodded, and called Billy. Hanging up, she said, " The password is what Kelly got for Christmas.." Kelly said, jumping up and down in excitement,"A dollhouse!" Mrs. Marston smiled at Kelly, and gave Amanda her ID, and Kelly a visitor's pass, which Amanda helped put on her.

As they got in the elevator, Amanda said,"Now, remember what I told you in the car, honey, about you and Lee getting a check-up? There's a very nice man who just wants to see how much you weigh, and check your ears, and all the usual stuff, ok?"

The elevator opened, and Amanda held Kelly's hand as they walked out, and Billy, Francine, and Lee greeted them. Amanda gave Lee the folder with all Kelly's info, and suddenly, Kelly wasn't with her! They called out,"Kelly!"

Then Francine noticed her, hiding under her desk of all places! Great..she thought, Now what? She cleared her throat, and said,"Uh, Amanda.. I have that perfume sample you wanted- sorry it didn't get here by Christmas.."

Amanda said,"Huh?" Then, catching Francine's glance under the desk, she nodded,"Oh, right- well, that's ok- my boys got me the other perfume anyway- let me take a look.."

The men looked at one another, and Lee said,"Uh, Amanda..we have to get to-.." He stopped as Amanda mouthed to him that Kelly was the "sample". Lee said to Billy,"Smart kid- she knows that she's getting the s-h-o-t as well.. "

He strode over, and knelt down, saying,"Kell, I'm gonna be right there with you- you don't have to be scared, ok?" Kelly said,"Can Manda come too? Dr. B'wster gave lollies when I went with Grandma.."

Lee sighed, "Uh, Francine, could you find some "lollies", please? Ok, why don't we both go?" Amanda helped Kelly out from under the desk, and they headed for Dr. Scardelli's office.

Scardelli came out, and said,"Well, this is probably the youngest patient I've had- and the cutest-what's your name?" Shyly, Kelly looked at the floor. Lee said,"This is Kelly Morgan, um, more recently, Stetson.."

Scardelli shook his head,"I never would've thought you'd have a child, Lee- wonders never cease.." Lee groaned,"Yeah, yeah, can we get on with this?"

Scardelli said,"Hmm.. well, if someone isn't good, they won't be getting a treat later.." Kelly looked at Amanda, who soothed her, saying,"He meant Lee, honey-it's ok.."

Then Scardelli said,"Ok.. who wants to go first, hmm?" Lee looked at the two girls, who pointed to him! He muttered,"Great.. ok, let's go.."

Half an hour later, he came out, and Kelly was sitting with a coloring book, with Amanda. Amanda got up, saying,"Francine got it for her- she couldn't look at our books.."

Kelly got up, saying,"Did it hurt, Lee?" Lee said,"Not a bit, sweetie-now, do you want me or Manda to go with you?" Kelly said,"Manda, p'wease- I'll be good- I p'womise.."

Lee kissed her, and said, chuckling,"I know you will- see you soon.." The two girls left with Scardelli, and Lee shook his head, and sat down, as Billy and Francine came in.

Francine joked,"Were you a good boy, Lee? Do you get a "lollie"?" Lee gave her a murderous look that said,"Don't even go there." Francine threw up her hands,"Joking- god, honestly!"

Billy said,"The boys are still working on the letters- Angelo managed to send one via a contact- they're comparing signatures.." Lee said,"Stupid DCF anyway- everything was just fine, until they stuck their noses in.."

Just then, Kelly came out with a nurse, and went to Lee, saying,"Manda's asleep-just like Grandma- did she go to heaven, too?"

They all stood up, and Lee said,"What happened? Is Amanda all right?" The nurse said,"She felt faint, and passed out- but she's coming around- it happens sometimes when you get a blood test done.."

The nurse went back in, and Kelly said,"I s'cared, Lee!" Lee picked her up. hugging her, saying,"Aw, Manda's ok- really- but I bet you were really brave in there, huh?"

Kelly nodded, and pulled out of her pocket, two "lollies". She gave one to Lee, and said,"You too!" They all laughed, and the wall phone rang.

Francine got it, and said,"Desmond- whatd'ya got?" She listened, for a minute, and gave a thumbs up to Billy and Lee,"Ok.. we'll be right there.." Hanging up, she said,"The lab guys are done.."

Lee said,"Oh..uh..Kelly.." Francine said,"No worries- I'll stay with her until Amanda's done- go on.." Lee looked at her skeptically,"You sure?" Francine said,"Hey, if you can do it, I can.."

Lee squeezed her shoulder,"Thanks.." Kissing Kelly's head, he said,"Stay right here with Aunt Francine, ok?" Kelly nodded, saying,"Ok!" they left, and Francine settled her down with her coloring book.

Meanwhile, Amanda laid in bed in the other room, and said to the nurse,"Why can't I go yet- I feel fine.." The nurse said,"Mrs. King- Dr. Scardelli wants to look at everything- he shouldn't be too much longer now- try to relax.." She was getting to the door, and Amanda said,"How's Kelly? Can I see her?"

The nurse said,"She's outside with Miss Desmond- she's fine.." Then Dr. Scardelli came in, saying,"How are you feeling now, Amanda? You gave us quite a scare.." Amanda sighed,"I feel very much like the village idiot- I don't usually pass out on blood tests- why did that happen?"

Scardelli said,"Well, I suspect that you're run down- are you taking care of yourself?" Amanda shrugged,"I do what I can, but I've been busy with Kelly, and the holidays and all-.."

Scardelli said,"Ever been to Rockaway Beach, Amanda? Wonderful place to get away, forget your troubles, relax-.." Amanda sat up straight, and said,"Sounds nice, but cold this time of year- what are you getting at?"

Scardelli sighed, and sat in the chair near her bed. "I'm giving you a prescription for one week's total rest..and it can't be here- you know, your family, Kelly, Lee, the Agency-you have to "get out of Dodge" so to speak.. the sooner, the better.."

Amanda shook her head, saying,"No, no.. look, Kelly is at a difficult stage right now- you've heard what DCF is doing- we have to make sure she stays with us- I can't go anywhere right now-she needs me.."

Scardelli said," It's only for a week-besides, your mother looks out for your boys, right?" Amanda nodded,"Yes, but Kelly-.." Scardelli said firmly,"Will be fine.. look, your blood pressure is slightly elevated, and frankly, you looked exhausted when you first came in with Kelly- I mean it- make whatever arrangements you have to, and I'm sure Lee can look out for Kelly as well, but my diagnosis stands- you need time away from the stress.."

Amanda nodded in resignation, and Scardelli said,"I'll let Billy and Lee know, and then you can leave- and I will expect you to come see me for a follow-up visit on your return.."

He left the room, and Amanda sighed,"Oh, boy.." Meanwhile, the lab results on the letters were conclusive- it was indeed Eva Spinelli's handwriting on both letters, which meant her intent all along was for Lee to care for her child, but they'd have to wait until Kelly was old enough to prove paternity.

Lee said,"Well, Billy- would this be enough to retain my rights as Kelly's father? Think they would call off their dogs now? I mean, that kid's been through enough stuff as it is, right?"

Billy nodded,"Let's go back and see how Amanda's doing- then I'll call DCF, and tell them where to stick it with their rules!" When they returned to the waiting area, Francine said,"Scardelli's waiting for you, Lee..um, I'm gonna take Kelly for an ice cream run down at Pfaff's office.."

Lee understood her meaning, and nodded, and Kelly went to him,"Lee? Is he gonna stick you again?" Lee shook his head,"No, baby, he's not- he just wants to talk, ok? I'm gonna get Manda, and we'll go home-here, gimme a hug.." They hugged, and then she and Francine left.

Billy said,"I'll go call DCF from my office..good luck- I hope Amanda's ok.." Lee nodded as he left,"Me too.."

When he got to Amanda's exam room with Scardelli, she was sitting up on the table, ready to leave, and Lee went to her,taking her hand."You ok?" Amanda shrugged,"I think I am, but this guy here is a whole different story.."

Scardelli said,"Lee, the bottom line is this..Amanda needs rest for a week- her mother can look after her boys, and I'm quite sure you can take care of Kelly as well- I suggested Rockaway Beach, but if she wants something warmer, I have a friend in San Francisco who owns a resort area-.."

Amanda said,"I've got the perfect place- near my neighborhood- 4247 Maplewood-.." Scardelli groaned,saying,"Lee- I'm serious-her blood pressure's elevated, and I can tell she hasn't been sleeping- I want her to get some rest.."

Amanda said,"Dr. Scardelli, do you know what it's like raising children?-.." He boomed, making both Lee and Amanda jump! "Of course I know, young lady! I've got two teens myself that drive my wife and I up the wall on a good day! But when we need a break from them, we get them to a relative, or a friends house for a stay, and we go away! We don't make excuses- we don't have to- we're the adults- we burn out also, Amanda- it's not a sin to need rest, so just do it- one week!"

He left the room, and Amanda said sadly,"I'm sorry, Lee- if I could figure out a way to stay, I'd-.." But Lee took her hands, squeezing them, saying,"Hey, no, c'mon, I should've picked up on what this was doing to you-let's go get our girl, and go home, huh?"

When they came out of the exam area, they found Kelly and Francine on the couch in the waiting area. Kelly said,"Can we go, Manda?" Amanda said,"Sure,sweetheart- thank Francine for everything.." Kelly said,"Thank you,"F'wancie.." Francine swallowed, and said,"Sure- anytime-see you later.." Lee said,"I owe you one.." Francine nodded,"Dam-darn right you do- good luck.."

When they got to Amanda's, Kelly was yawning, and Amanda said,"Well, this one needs a nap, and I have to make dinner-.." Lee shook his head,"Uh-uh.. you, m'lady, are going to sit and relax- I will take Kelly up for her nap, and I will think of something for dinner.."

Just then, Dotty came into the kitchen, saying,"It's all right- I didn't know how long you'd be, so there's pot roast in the oven- I can't believe you didn't smell that, dear- are you all right?"

Amanda said,"Are the boys home yet, Mother?" Dotty said,"Just got home.." Amanda called up to them,"Boys? Could you come down for a second, please?"

The boys came down, and Phillip said,"What's up, Mom?" Amanda said,"Let's sit down- we have to have a meeting.." They all sat in the family room, and Amanda held Kelly in her lap as she spoke,"Ok, I had a check-up today, and it turns out that I need to rest for at least a week-sorry, but it means I have to go away-believe me, I don't like it, but doctor's orders- while I'm gone, you will behave, and listen to Grandma, oh, but your dad's gonna be here this weekend, so you'll be with him, ok- any questions?"

Jamie said,"Where are you gonna go?" Amanda teased,"Oh, haven't decided yet, Paris, The French Riveria, Ozark Mountains-.." Kelly got down from her lap, and cried," Don't go! No, no!.."

She ran out of the room, sobbing, and Amanda got up, but Lee said,"Let me.." He went up to Kelly's room, and sat on Kelly's bed, and rubbed her back as she cried! "Shh, sweetie- it's ok- really- everything's gonna be ok, I promise- no matter where she goes, or what she does, you're with her- inside-." Pulling Kelly up gently to sit up, he touched her little chest gently with his finger, pointing to her heart."Know what that is? That's where your heart is- it's a place where you keep everybody close to you- whether they're right here, or far away."

He continued, saying,"I have the same thing- my parents are right here- they went to heaven when I was a little bit older than you, so someday, far far away, we will see them, and your Grandma Rose, and Manda's daddy, too.." Kelly sniffed "Are they sad?"

Lee said, shaking his head, "No, not at all- they miss us of course, but they don't hurt when they're up there, and they're glad to see us being looked after, ok?" Amanda was standing in the doorway, and swallowed hard, saying,"Lee's right, sweetheart- besides, how could I ever forget that cute little face of yours- now, let's wash up, and get ready for dinner, huh?"

After dinner, Lee saw Amanda out at the gazebo, and said to Dotty,"I'll be back to tuck Kelly in.." Going out, he saw her on the bench, and said,"Penny for your thoughts?" Amanda shook her head, saying,"Inflation, remember- it's dimes now, pal.." Lee sucked in his breath, and whistled,"Ooh, that's rough.."

Joining her on the bench, he said,"You know, we really will be ok while you're gone-she's getting along here, thanks to your mom and all-.." Amanda sighed,"But that's not fair to put all this on her-.." Lee said,"What am I, chopped liver? I will be here for her too- and the boys, if need be-.."

But Amanda said,"You've had enough of your life disrupted- you should go back to work-.." Lee said,"Until you're back, this is my life- besides, Billy gave me the week off- now..where are you going?"

Amanda said," A motel in D.C., I guess-.." Lee shook his head,"No- come with me.." He led her into the house, and took her to the den, where she had a U.S. globe on the table, and said,"I'm going to spin this, and where it stops, you will go, but first.." He covered her eyes with one hand, and said,"Here we go!" Spinning with the other hand, he watched, and waited.

Amanda said,"Lee- you're being so silly, I-.." Then it stopped, and Lee started to laugh! Amanda said, grabbing his hand,"Lee, where am I going?" He uncovered her eyes, and as she focused on exactly where he pointed to, she laughed as well! "Oh- oh! I -don't b-believe this-ha-ha!.."

Dotty came in, saying,"What is so funny, you two?" Lee smiled, and said,"I'm gonna call our travel agent at work.. unbelievable!" Dotty said,"Where are you going, dear?"

Amanda smiled,"On a cruise, Mother..on a cruise.." She went upstairs to pack. The next morning, she said her goodbyes to the kids, and when she got to the car, Kelly ran to her, and said,"You need him!" Amanda saw Kelly's stuffed horse. She swallowed hard, and picked Kelly up, and held her tight, and kissed her, saying,"You are the best girl, but he'd be lonely without you, so he stays here, ok?"

Putting her down, Amanda said,"Now- I want you to promise to look after Grandma Dotty, and the boys, and especially yor daddy.." Lowering her voice,"You know,'cause he needs the most help-.." Lee grimaced,"That's enough- let's go-goodbye-see you in a bit, gang!"

Amanda waved as they pulled away, and Lee said,"Was that really necessary back there?! I'll be fine with her!" Amanda giggled,"Oh, I'm sure you will- boy, you sure can't take teasing, can you- anyway, I still can't believe I'm going to that place again.."

Lee said,"Well, this time, no danger- I called Orlando, and he's booked on the cruise as well.." Amanda said,"Gee, it's not a..honeymoon cruise, is it?" Lee smiled,"No-it is however, a single's cruise.."

Amanda smiled,"Oh, speaking of not being trusted-.." Lee shrugged off-handedly,"I trust you- just not all the leches that will be there- I want you back in one piece- I want.." He shook his head, saying,"I want you to have a good time, without being mauled, ok?"

Amanda blushed, saying,""My, sir, your chivalry knows no bounds- I thank you for your kindness.." Lee put on his best John Wayne impersonation, saying, "Much obliged, m'aam.."

When they got to the airport, they got to the gate, and Amanda's flight was being boarded. Lee said,"Well, you'd better-.." Amanda said,"Yeah, I gotta-.." Then they kissed passionately, hungrily, as if they wouldn't see each other again! When they pulled back finally, Lee said,"Um, you, uh, have a good time,ok?" Amanda kissed him gently, and said,"I think I'll miss you most of all..um, tell Kelly I'll call tonight, huh?"

Lee nodded and kissed her once more quickly, and said,"Go- and stay outta trouble!" Amanda went after the flight attendant,"What trouble?!" Lee shook his head, saying,"Damn- what is happening here?!" He left the airport in a daze, and on his way back from Dulles, stopped at his place, took a shower, changed, and packed enough for a week, to stay at Amanda's- all for Kelly's sake, of course!

As Lee made his way back to Arlington, he realized something mind-blowing- that he was actually in love for the first real time in his whole life, and judging by her response, knew that Amanda felt the same way! But how would they deal with that? They had plenty of time to think separately about it- one long week- but if they did begin a new phase in their relationship, would it upset Kelly, or confuse her in any way?

He thought better of it as he pulled into Amanda's driveway, and parked, getting out, and getting his bag out of the trunk. Shaking his head, he thought, No.. this week would be about Kelly, and her needs- he and Amanda would just have to talk when she got back..

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A New Journey- Chapter Twelve

The domino effect loomed over the King household that evening, making it's inhabitants unaware of what was to come. After dinner, Amanda called from the ship, to check in.

She talked to Lee first."How's everything going?" He replied,"I told you we would be ok- no problems- your mom is upstairs with a headache, however, so the boys are trying to keep it down..they are, right now, doing homework.."

Amanda looked at her watch."Uh, not after school, like they're supposed to?" Lee sighed,"Look, the soccer practice was cancelled due to the coach getting sick, and they didn't notify parents of this, so there was a bit of confusion-long story short, they left their books at the school. I took the boys back, and got them, and we're home now.."

Lee said,"Uh, Amanda? You there?" Amanda said, "Um, y-yeah- you say I ramble.. but you just-.." Lee nodded,"Yeah, well, being around you all these years-guess it was habit-forming-so..anything else on your mind?"

Amanda smiled,"Ok.. yes- the kids- can I talk to them?" Lee said,"Hang on.." He brought the boys over, and Lee said,"Ok, they rehearsed this message, so don't interrupt them, and then I'll get back on with you-here we go.."

Lee held the phone out while each boy talked:

"Yes, we did our homework",

"Yes, we ate our vegetables",

Then both boys chimed,"We love you- goodbye, Mom!"

Lee got back on with Amanda, saying,"I swear I had nothing to do with that- it was good, wasn't it?" Amanda laughed, and wiped her eyes! "Oh, that was funny!"

Clearing her throat, she said, "Now- the little one- where is she?" Lee looked on the couch, and shook his head,"Uh, well, she's a bit sad because someone is not here to sing? Now, you know I don't sing.."

Amanda shook her head,"Relax- you won't have to- put her on.." Lee said,"Kell, it's Manda for you.." Kelly came over slowly, and took the phone from Lee, and said,"Manda, when are you back?!"

Amanda swallowed hard. Poor thing.."Listen, the week will fly by- trust me- You, and Lee are gonna have the best time..now, I understand a song is in order.. here we go.."

Lee watched an animated Kelly laughing, and bouncing around the room, trying to sing.."Rubber Duckie"? He called the boys over, and they said,"What?"

Lee said,"Rubber Duckie"? What is that?" Phillip and Jamie looked at him strangely, like he had two heads or something!

Lee said,"No- I'm serious- I don't know it- what is it?" Phillip said, groaning,"It's a classic from "Sesame Street"-can't believe you don't know it!" Soon, the boys joined Kelly in the sing-a-long, and Lee thought they'd gone bezerk!

The song was over, and the boys said,"Thanks, Mom-love you too!" Kelly smiled,"Love you, Manda..bye.." She almost hung up the phone, but Lee grabbed it in time!

He said,"Whew! I'm beat- and I didn't know that one! So, I guess you're gonna turn in soon, huh?"

Amanda said,"Yeah, well, we didn't get a chance to cha-cha on our cruise last time, so I guess we could do it over the phone, if you want.."

Lee said,"Nah, I'll let you go.. I'll talk to you soon, huh? But just don't worry about anything here..I, um..-" Amanda swallowed hard, nodding,"Me too..bye.."

They hung up, and Amanda set about getting ready to turn in, while Lee was tucking Kelly in. He read her a book Amanda bought that Kelly seemed to like- "Goodnight Moon", and about halfway through, she fell asleep.

He closed the door softly, and after looking in on the boys, he went downstairs to clean up, and then locked up the house, before heading up. He was staying in Amanda's room while she was gone, to be near Kelly.

Sometime during the night, Lee was dreaming that he heard knocking, and then crying, and then someone was on him! He woke with a start-it was Kelly! "I had a bad d'weam,Lee!"

Lee turned on the light,and held her, saying,"It's ok, honey- I'm right here-shh..." Then, a knock was on the door. He said,"Who is it?" Phillip said,"Lee- Grandma's sick-she's barfing in the bathroom!" Lee let him in, and said,"Ok- stay here with Kelly.." He got up, and went into the hall, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dotty- you ok? Can I get you anything? Dotty opened the door slowly, while kneeling on the floor! " I.. need a washcloth, and I think I'm running a slight fever- there's a thermometer in here, or in Amanda's bathroom.."

Lee said, looking in the medicine cabinet there, said,"Got it..hold on.." He then got a washcloth and ran it under cool water, and held it to her forehead. He said,"Do you feel like you're gonna be sick again, or can I get you back to your room?"

Dotty said weakly,"I think I can go back now-thank you.." Lee helped her up, and walked her back slowly, and got her settled in bed, and put the thermometer in her mouth under her tongue.

She took it out immediately, saying, "Don't let the kids in here- I don't want them sick.." Lee pointed to her, saying,"Put that back in your mouth, ok?" Dotty smiled and nodded. After a couple of minutes, he took it out, and looked. It was 100.1.

Lee shook his head, saying, "Well, either your migraine gave you a temperature, or you've got the flu.. I'm sorry.." Dotty laid back, sighing,"Oh, no- you can't do all this yourself while Amanda's away!.."

Lee said,"Don't worry about it- I'll have the boys help out with Kelly, and the stuff around the house.. you just rest now.. can I get you anything?"

Dotty said,"There's medicine in Amanda's bathroom from when she was sick- but also, I think I'd like some hot tea with lemon, if you don't mind?"

Lee patted her shoulder, saying,"Coming right up.." He gave her the medicine, and then went down to make the tea. Jamie came down, saying,"What's everybody doing up, Lee?"

Lee sighed, waiting for the kettle to boil."Uh, well, Kelly had a bad dream, and then Phillip said your grandma's sick- she has the flu, so, I'm gonna need you guys to help me around here, and with Kelly, ok? In fact, go tell your brother I'm making tea, but I'll be up soon, all right?"

Jamie nodded, and said,"Sure, Lee- you gonna tell Mom about Grandma?" Lee shook his head,"No- there's nothing she can do that I can't- we'll be ok-don't worry.."

Soon enough, Lee brought a tray up with tea, and crackers, if she could keep anything down, and a pitcher of water with her bathroom cup. Dotty swallowed the tea slowly, and said,"Thank you so much, Lee.. I hate to be a bother-.."

Lee shook his head,"It's no trouble-really- I'll be in Amanda's room with Kelly- you just rest,ok?" Dotty nodded, and Lee left, leaving the door open a crack, in case she needed anything.

When Lee got back to Amanda's room, Kelly was asleep again. Phillip whispered,"Does Grandma need anything?" Lee shook his head,"No- just don't go near her room- she doesn't want you getting sick, too- why don't you guys go back to bed?" He and Jamie nodded, and left.

Lee climbed back in bed, and made sure Kelly was warm enough, and then fell back to sleep. Dawn soon approached, and sunlight filtered in the room. Lee woke slowly, feeling like he hadn't had a good rest. He turned, and saw Kelly wasn't there!

He got up, putting on his robe, and went to check on Dotty, hoping Kelly hadn't gone in her room! Dotty waved him in, saying,"Don't worry- the boys are with Kelly downstairs, but they have to leave for school soon- are you sure I can't-?.."

Lee said,"You stay put! I can handle things, ok? Let me see to them, and I'll figure out something for Kelly, too- we probably should get some groceries- I'll take her with me- it'll be fine.."

When Lee got downstairs, Kelly said, "Can I go, too?" Lee said, giving the boys lunch money on their way out the door,"No, honey- you and I are doing stuff today- have a good one guys.."

They said their goodbyes, and left. Lee checked cabinets, and was writing things down, and then checked the fridge and freezer as well. Kelly said,"Can I have crawlers?" Lee looked at her."Crawlers?" Then he saw the box of the boy's cereal sitting out, and said,"Sure- just give me a second here to finish my list, ok?"

Soon, Kelly went back to the TV, and her coloring book..for a minute. Coming back to Lee,she said,"Can we go now?" Lee sighed,"Not yet- I have to get a shower, and-.." Thinking about it, he realized he couldn't shower, and leave her to her own devices, not while Dotty was laid up!

He remembered Amanda mentioning her neighbor, Mrs. Lombardo-maybe she wouldn't mind watching Kelly. He said,"Kell, I've gotta ask Grandma Dotty something- you stay here, and watch your show- I'll be right back.."

He got up to Dotty's room, and said,"I've got to shower, and I know Kelly can't be by herself- do you think, if I get Kelly dressed, Mrs. Lombardo would watch her for a bit?"

Dotty nodded,"Oh, of course- let me call her.." After a brief talk, Dotty hung up, saying, She'd be glad to- bring her by any time- in fact, she'll come over here, when you two head to the store later, all right?"

Lee said,"Great- let me get Kelly dressed.." He brought Kelly up, and amid Kelly being fussy, got her dressed, and took her over to the Lombardo's. He said to Mrs. Lombardo,"I really appreciate this- I'll be back soon to take her to the store.." Lee bent down and said to Kelly, "I'll be right back- you be good, ok?"

Going back to the house, he thought about what Amanda must have to do in a typical day, plus try to work at the Agency. He was tired just thinking about it himself! He still had the rest of the day to get through- hopefully, Dotty would be better soon!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A New Journey- Chapter Thirteen

Lee hurried back over to the Lombardo's after getting ready, and checking on Dotty,who was sleeping. He said to Kelly, picking her up,"Ok, kiddo, let's get going.." He told Mrs. Lombardo they'd be back shortly, and she told Lee not to worry, as she went into Amanda's house.

Lee settled Kelly in her car seat, and got in, and Kelly said,"Where's juice?" Lee said,"What juice?" Kelly said,"My sippee juice! I want my sippee juice!" Lee groaned, and said,"Ok, I'll be right back.." He got out, and Kelly yelled, "My c'wackers, too!" Lee shook his head, going back in the house.

After getting the box juice out of the fridge, he searched for the animal crackers Kelly was talking about. Finding them near the boy's cereal, he grabbed them, and headed back to the car. Getting back in, he said,"Ok, now, before we go, do you have to go potty?"

Kelly shook her head. Lee looked at her carefully,"Are you sure? 'Cause we're gonna be at the store, and I'm not sure where it is there.." Kelly said,"I sure.." Lee said,"Ok, let's go.."

When they got to the store, Lee got a cart with a seat for Kelly, and put her in, along with her juice and crackers, and headed into the store. He managed to find most of the items, plus what Dotty had added to the list.

When they were almost finished, Kelly said,"Lee- potty now!" Lee stopped in the middle of the aisle they were in, and said,"What? You told me you didn't have to go-.."

Kelly yelled,"Potty now!" Lee grimaced, and turned the cart around, and caught one of the deli people, and said,"Can you direct me to the restroom, please? My little girl has to go.." The worker said,"Sure- it's down near the meat section.."

But when they got there, Kelly was already a bit wet! He got her in quickly, and she went, and he cleaned her up as well as he could, and they headed up to the checkout area, which seemed to take an eternity with whatever line he looked at- he chose, finally, the one near the door.

The cashier said,"Sir, this is a five item or less lane- you clearly have more than twenty items here- I'm sorry.." Lee shook his head, and went to the next line, which was twice as long as the first one, but it would take his cart.

By the time he got up to the front of the checkout, he'd had enough. Especially when the cashier said,"I'm sorry, sir, our machine is down at the moment- we can do cash, however.."

Lee yelled,"You've got to be kidding me?! Let me see the manager- now!" The front manager came over quickly, saying, "Is there a problem?" Lee said,"You're damn right there's a problem! All of your checkouts are as slow as molasses, and clearly, you don't have signs telling the customers that the machines are down, or that it's a five item or less lane!.."

He glared at the cashier in the previous lane, who suddenly turned the light on, highlighting the notice! Lee gave a mock smile, and said,"Ok- can anyone else help me with a credit card purchase here, please, so I can get home sometime today, hmm?"

The front manager helped Lee himself, even having a young worker bagging their groceries, and bringing them out to his car. The young man put the groceries in the car, while Lee got Kelly settled in her seat.

Lee thanked the young man, and saw the store manager come out to him. He thought,"Uh-oh.." But the manager said,"I'm terribly sorry for the confusion, Mr. Stetson- we're used to Mrs. King being here, and she usually doesn't pay with a credit card- Mrs. West just phoned, saying that you were here, and you weren't familiar with the store's layout, so we should help you as much as we could.. once again,we apologize for any problems.."

Lee said, shaking his head,"No- my fault- I was rude to your staff- I'm not used to shopping with a three year old in tow- forgive me.."

Going home, Lee said,"Well, Kelly, your old man wasn't very nice, was he?" Kelly said,"Nap for Daddy!" Lee said,"You got that right, kid..let's get home quick- gotta check on Grandma Dotty.."

When they pulled in, Mrs. Lombardo came out, and helped Lee with the groceries, and then Lee took Kelly upstairs, and changed her clothes, and put her down for a nap, and then went to Dotty's room."How are you feeling?"

Dotty said,"A little better- my fever's down, and I had some soup earlier..you had quite an adventure today.." Lee nodded,"Yeah, thanks for the save at the store- I now know what Amanda must have gone through when the boys were Kelly's age- whew!"

Dotty laughed,"Yes, but she had two of them.." Lee shrugged,"Yeah, well.." Mrs. Lombardo came to the room, saying,"I have to go- everything ok here?" Lee nodded,"Yes, thanks again- you were a life-saver today.."

She left, and Lee went down to get lunch, when the boys came in."Hey, guys- you're home already?" Jamie said,"Half- day- how's Grandma?" Lee said,"A little better- have some lunch, and then go up and see her- uh- Kelly's napping, so quietly, ok?" The boys finished quickly, and headed up to see their grandmother.

Lee stretched out on the couch after his lunch, and soon nodded off. He was awakened by a crash in the kitchen! Jumping up, he ran to find Kelly in the middle of the floor, with glass and juice surrounding her!

She was crying, and Lee carefully scooped her up, away from the mess, and he saw Dotty who said,"Oh my gosh- is she-?.." Lee shook his head,"No, she's ok- fellas!" Dotty said,"They went to BIlly Barton's house- here..let me help you get this up.."

Lee sat Kelly on the couch,after cleaning her up, making sure she didn't have glass anywhere on her, and when he and Dotty finished cleaning the mess up, he went into the family room, where he found Kelly coloring in her book, like nothing had happened.

Lee shook his head at Dotty,"How do kids do that?" Dotty said,"Short attention spans- you'll get used to it.." Just then, the phone rang. Dotty answered it, and said,"Darling- it's so good to hear your voice- how's your trip?!"

Lee sighed in relief. The calm person in this insanity better be back soon-he didn't know how much more he could take! After a few more minutes, Dotty brought the phone to Lee, saying,"She hasn't said in so many words, but I think she wants to come home- what do you think?"

Lee took the phone, and smiling, said,"Hi- how are you?" Amanda sighed,"Well, the last couple of days have been spent ashore in San Angelo- there's some malfunction with the ship's gas line, so they're making arrangements for the passenger's trips home- on them, of course- could you possibly pick me up at Dulles tonight?"

Lee nodded,"Sure- just tell me when.." It was midnight when he went to get her at the airport, and when they were getting her luggage in the trunk, he said,"You know, we could go to my place- this way, we're not gonna wake up the house- Dotty's got it all under control there anyway-.."

Amanda shook her head as they got in the car, saying," You need a vacation, now, don't you?" Lee pretended aloofness."Me? Nah- piece of cake.." As he drove, Amanda said," So, how bad was it really- no tall tale, ok?"

Lee said,"Ok.. first, I gotta say- I really admire how you take care of everything with such ease-.." Amanda chuckled,"Oh, yeah- that bad, huh?"

Lee said,"Well, your mom got the flu, Kelly had a bad dream, and I took her grocery shopping today..by the way- never again.."

Amanda touched his cheek,"Thanks for being there for them..hey.." Lee said,"What?" Amanda felt his forehead."You are burning up, mister- let's get you home.."

When they got there, Amanda sent him to bed, and took his temperature- it was at 100. Lee, ever the macho guy, said,"I'm fine.." But he was up in the middle of the night, in his bathroom, proving just how "fine" he was! Amanda was up with him, keeping him as comfortable as she could, and finally, when he was back in bed, and had fallen asleep, she went to lay down on the couch, leaving his bedroom door open in case he needed anything.

Amanda hoped he could really relax after this flu was over with. Maybe they could explore what that kiss at the airport meant to both of them, since all they ever did was worry about Kelly now.

She would broach the subject later..

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A New Journey- Chapter Fourteen

Amanda woke up early, just after 6 AM, and heard water running- Lee must be up. She knocked on the bathroom door, saying,"You all right?" Lee came out, and shrugged,"Fine..why?"

Amanda shook her head, saying,"I think I'll take your temperature again- get back in bed.." Lee growled,"A-man-da! I'm fine!" Amanda sighed,"Look buster, either I stick this in your mouth, or the other end-move it!" Lee grumbled, but did what she asked.

She took the thermometer out after a couple of minutes, saying,"Well, you're still at a hundred- let's try juice, and aspirins, and then you can just rest,ok?" Lee said, laying back, "What about Kelly? She'll be wondering-.."

Amanda said, getting the aspirins, and water, and handing them to him,"I'll call Mother in a bit- what kind of juice do you want?" Lee said,"Leaded.." Amanda said, sighing,"Lee!.."

Lee said,"Ok, orange juice- no pulp?" Amanda nodded, leaving the room, saying,"Don't even think about getting out of bed, mister- you have to rest.." Lee groaned,"Can I at least turn on my TV?"

Amanda said,"Sure- did you take the aspirins?" Lee swallowed all of the items quickly, and nodded when she came back in,"Yeah, "Mom"- what now?" Amanda said,"Do you think you can eat anything?"

Lee thought carefully,but then said,"I don't think so right now, thanks- call yor mom,ok?" Amanda got on the phone and dialed. Her mother answered, and Amanda said,"Hi, Mother- look, I'm at Lee's- he has the flu now, so I'm gonna be here, 'til he's better- how's Kelly?"

She nodded, and said,"Yeah, put her on.. hi, sweetie-oh, I miss you too..no, honey, I'm taking care of Daddy Lee right now- he's sick like Grandma Dotty was..I know..what?Ok, just a second.." She gave the phone to Lee.

He said,"Hi honey..what? No- you didn't get me sick- I love spending time with you- I'm sure- ok- can you get Grandma Dotty, please?" After a few minutes, he said,"Hi- how is she? Not sick, I hope? Ok- good- no, probably another day- no, c'mon, you didn't know- it's all right- I'll be fine- ok- here's Amanda.."

Amanda got on, and said,"She's really ok? All right- no, just making sure-all right- I'll come back tomorrow, if this one's ok.." Lee gave her a look, and she waved him away, and said,"I love you too.. bye.."

She hung up, and Lee said,"Nice to know everything's ok on the homefront- how are you?" Amanda said,"Ok, except for my trip being shortened- you know, if I stay here the rest of the week, that could count as my full week of rest, right?"

Lee shrugged,"I dunno- you're taking care of me- does that sound like rest?" Amanda said,"Well, if you think about it, it is quieter without kids, and my mother being here, right?"

Lee smiled,"Probably the most "rest" you'll get for a while, yeah.." Amanda had to agree- they'd been so busy worrying about Kelly, they hadn't had any real time together- maybe, after this was over, they could start.. Lee said, yawning," I think I'm gonna take a nap- that juice did me in.."

Amanda smiled as she watched him nod off. Hopefully, this was the last of the flu "epidemic" for a while..

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A New Journey- Chapter Fifteen

It was a week later when Lee started to feel like himself again, which in some cases, meant that he'd start griping about where Amanda had put things away at in his apartment. She got to a point where she knew she couldn't really change him completely, and likewise, he couldn't do the same to her, but they managed somehow to co-exist peacefully at times while she was there to help him recover.

While Amanda was getting ready to leave, Lee was going through his mail, and said,"We need to talk.." Amanda went to the couch, and sat down, saying,"What is it?" Lee said,"This.."

Amanda looked at the envelope. It was from the Arlington Heights School System, and she said,"Oh, I was wondering when you'd get that- it's for Kelly' registration-.."

Lee put up a hand! "Whoa-hold on.. she's too young ,isn't she?" Amanda patted his hand,"It's fine, really-she's gonna be 4 soon- she's missed the first year, because of Rose- I guess she was supposed to have her enrolled, but didn't for some reason- anyway, if you want, I'll take her.."

Lee shook his head, "I dunno, Amanda- she's gotten used to us and Dotty always being around..what if she freaks on us?"

Amanda grinned,"She'll be ok- trust me on this- I went through the same thing with both my boys, all right? And they'll help her too-believe me, she'll survive.."

But a few weeks later, when they explained about school, she thought they were sending her away, and ran out to the treehouse! Lee groaned, saying to Dotty and Amanda," Didn't I say this was going to go badly, huh?"

Amanda put up her hand, and said,"Just wait here.." She went out to the treehouse, and seeing Kelly attempt to climb(she'd watched the boys, apparently), she said calmly,"Where are you going, young lady?"

Kelly sniffled,"To my new house, where people like me.." Amanda nodded,"Oh, ok- well, I'm sorry, but Phillip and Jamie go to school, so the only time you're gonna see them is after they get home, and on weekends.."

Kelly got down slowly,"Why?" Amanda smiled in spite of herself."Well, they go to learn things like reading, spelling, math- all the things you need to know to live in this world.."

Kelly said defiantly,"I al'weady know ABC's, and I can count ten!" Lee and Dotty came out at this statement, and chuckled.

Amanda cleared her throat, attempting to be serious, and held out her hand,"C'mere, Kelly- Daddy and I wanna talk to you.." Kelly came over to the picnic table, and she whimpered,"Daddy, am I in t'wouble?"

Lee sat her in his lap, and hugged her,"No, sweetie- Manda and I just want to tell you that school can be fun- you learn things, make new friends- they even have a swing set to play on, when you have recess, ok?"

Kelly said,"G'wandma, did you go?" Dotty said,"I certainly did- had lots of fun, too.." Looking at Lee, Kelly said,"Daddy, what if I don't go, and stay home with you and Manda?"

Lee said gently,"Well, pumpkin, I'm sorry, but you need clothes, and food, and toys to play with, and for you to have that, Manda and I need to go to work, ok?"

Kelly then brightened! "I could go too?" Amanda shook her head."No, honey- our job is a lot harder than your school work-besides, you'll have Phillip and Jamie nearby, and then Grandma is there when you're done with school-won't that be fun?"

Kelly said, "Are you sure?" Dotty said, "Of course I'll be here- in fact, I did a little shopping today, and got a present just for you.." Kelly jumped off Lee's lap, and said,"Oh, boy- a p'wesent for me?!"

Dotty smiled, "Yes- your very first school outfit- that is, if you really want to be a big girl, and go to school for us, huh?"

Kelly sighed, saying,"What about Sesame Street? My ABC"s?" Amanda smiled at her, and said,"You can still watch it, if Grandma remembers to please tape it for you?" Dotty smiled, and nodded,"Of course I will-don't worry, honey.."

Kelly smiled,"Ok- school now?" Lee chuckled,"N-no- you still have a few days, sweetie, but just remember- Manda and I will always love you, and we want you to have fun, ok? But if you need us, Grandma knows our work number, so she can call us anytime,ok?"

Kelly nodded,"Ok- go watch TV now, p'wease?" Amanda said,"It's "May I", and yes you may-go on now.."

She ran in, and Dotty followed, and Lee shook his head,"Man- is it gonna get easier with her?" Amanda sighed,"No- I'm afraid we're in for a lot of question and answer periods- "Why is the sky blue?" "Why do you put gook on your face?"- things like that.."

Lee smiled,"Can't wait.." Amanda said,"She'll also ask why you don't know something when you don't answer her immediately.." Lee shrugged,"Parenthood 101, huh?" Amanda pointed to her bookcase inside,saying,"I do have some parenting books in there, in case you want to study them.."

Lee groaned,"Oh, god.." Amanda said,"What?" Lee said,"She's gonna be a teen before we know it - how are we supposed to handle that?!"

Amanda laughed, and hugged him,"Oh, gosh, Lee- can we just go a step at a time, here- like, say, get her enrolled first?"

Lee shook his head,"I just don't know how you can be so calm about this.." Amanda said,"Just watch and learn- you'll get the hang of things before you know it- trust me, like i trusted you all this time, huh?"

They hugged, and Dotty watched them as she was mashing potatoes for dinner. Shaking her head, she thought,"They're at that level- why don't they admit how they feel already?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A New Journey- Chapter Sixteen

A few weeks after starting school, and also turning 5, Kelly Morgan Stetson had been adjusting to things quite well, much to her father Lee's surprise, until one day, while at the park with a group of children, one of her new playmates, said, "Where's your mommy?"

Kelly replied,"She's at work- that's my Grandma Dotty over there..",pointing to the bench nearby. The playmate, Susie, said,"No- I mean, your real mommy-my mommy said Mrs. King's just a step.." Kelly said, "What do you mean, step? I have a daddy too!" But Susie shook her head, saying,"No you don't- he's a step, too!"

Just then, Susie's mother came over,"Ok, Susie, say goodbye to Kelly- we have to go now.." Susie said,"Bye, Kelly- bye, Mrs. West.."

They left, and Kelly came over to Dotty,"I'm tired- can we go now?" Dotty found it odd, since they'd only just got there a half hour ago. She said,"What's the matter- didn't you have fun with Susie?"

Kelly said, "Grandma, what's a step? She said Daddy was a step, and so was Manda- what's a step?" Dotty swallowed hard. Darn these neighborhood busybodies! She fix them for sure!

Getting up from the bench, she said,"Let's go home, darling- you can help me with dinner, ok?"

A few hours later, Amanda came home from work, saying,"Hello, I'm home- I've got groceries!" The boys helped her with all the bags, and Jamie said,"Mom- if you ever got married again, the guy would be a step, wouldn't he?"

Amanda shrugged,"I don't know what you- oh, wait- yes, sweetie, he'd be a stepfather, yes-why?" Dotty coming into the kitchen, overhearing this, said,"Jamie- I was going to talk to your mother myself- you know what, fellas- give us a little privacy- go up, and finish your homework, please? We'll call you when dinner's ready, hmm?"

They shrugged, and went up, with Amanda saying,"Gosh, Mother, it's like pulling teeth to get them to go up on their own-what-?.."

Dotty said,"Let's finish putting these away- I want to talk to you.." They finished quickly,and Dotty led Amanda into the family room, and sat on the couch.

Dotty sighed, looking at Amanda, and said,"What are you doing?" Amanda said, slowly,"Uh, well, I'm just sitting here with you, because you said you wanted to talk, but I don't know what's going on-..?"

Dotty exasperatedly said,"Amanda Jean! You're impossible sometimes- I mean, I just don't understand-!.." Amanda patted Dotty's hand! "M-Mother, calm down! What's upset you?"

Dotty sighed again, saying,"All right- I took Kelly to the park after school today, and she was playing with one of her new friends-Susie- anyway, Susie's mother took her home, and immediately, Kelly said she wanted to go home, because she was tired- we had only been there a half hour- Amanda- apparently, someone told Kelly that you and Lee were "steps" to her- not real parents- she asked me what steps were- honestly, I didn't know what to tell her.. I thought we wouldn't have to face this for a while yet.. what are you and Lee going to do? Apparently, if the kids are saying things, they're hearing it from their parents!"

Amanda sighed. She could only imagine the school starting this ruckus, making the PTA talk go around! She said,"I'll go talk to Kelly-don't worry.." Dotty said,"Oh, I'm worried for all of you at this point.." Amanda sighed again, and headed up to Kelly's room, and knocked gently, coming in. Seeing Kelly playing with her dollhouse, she said,"Hi, sweetie- how are you- can I have a hug?"

Kelly hugged her, and said,"Is Daddy here?" Amanda said, kissing her cheek,"No, honey- he had to go to New York for a couple of days- but he misses you bunches ok?" Kelly said,"But I wanna ask him if he's a step, like you.." Amanda hugged her again, saying,"Grandma said you asked her..Kelly, follow me.." Kelly followed her out to the staircase, and Amanda pointed to the steps, saying, "These are steps, and the ladder going to the boys room are steps, or rungs, as they are called, ok?"

Then, taking her back to the room, she said,"I want you to listen to me very carefully- you are Kelly Evelyn Morgan Stetson- you may not have my name, but you are very much my little girl, as well as Daddy's little girl, and we love you to pieces,ok?"

Kelly nodded, and then said,"Then why don't you have Daddy's name?" Amanda said,"Well, because Daddy and I are just friends.." Kelly then asked,"Don't you love Daddy? He's really nice.."

Amanda smiled,"I know he is, sweetheart- look, why don't we get cleaned up for dinner now, and we'll talk about this later, all right?"

Amanda, later that night, got Kelly tucked in. Her mother had gone to bed with her glass of wine, and the boys were up in their room watching a movie- Lee had sprung for a TV with a VCR for their room, to thank them for being good "brothers" for Kelly.

As Amanda was flipping channels on the family room TV, after cleaning up the kitchen, the phone rang. It was Lee."All quiet on the Western front?" Amanda said,"Not really.." She then told him about the incident in the park with Kelly, and all the questions later, particularly, about her and Lee's relationship."I told her we were just friends- she's still asking stuff, though.."

Lee said carefully,"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm coming back in the morning- I've gotta talk to Billy about this case I'm on, but how about you and I have lunch, and we'll figure out a strategy,huh? Spencer's good for you?"

Amanda said,"Uh, sure, but what do you mean, strategy? Go up against the PTA? You don't know what you're askin' fella!" Lee smiled warmly, saying, "Don't worry, ok? See you tomorrow.." They hung up, and Amanda went to bed, more worried then ever.

She trusted Lee with everything, but she wasn't sure he could handle the PTA- they weren't the easiest bunch, especially after her divorce from Joe- she'd gotten wind of all the rumors flying about either her or him having affairs that had supposedly ended the marriage- it hurt and confused their children- that is, until Dotty let them know she wouldn't stand for all the lies being spread at the time!

This time, she hoped they could get the rumor mill stopped before it went into high gear..

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A New Journey- Chapter Seventeen

It was almost lunchtime for Kelly's class, and Mrs. Taylor, Kelly's teacher, noticed how quiet she'd been all morning- she stayed in a corner by herself, not engaging with the other students, which worried her.

When she had first met Kelly, she found her to be shy, but a very nice girl. As she looked around the room, she noticed the other children pointing and whispering at Kelly, also taking note that it was Susie, her supposed"friend" talking to the students at various times.

Mrs. Taylor was about to speak, when the bell rang. She said,"All right, children- you may take your lunches outside..Susie, I'd like to talk to you for a minute, please.."

Susie came up, and said, "Yes, Mrs. Taylor?" Mrs. Taylor said, "Susie, have you and Kelly had words today? Are you upset with her at all?"

Susie shook her head,"No, Mrs. Taylor- I like Kelly, but my mommy doesn't want me to play with her any more.." Mrs. Taylor said,"Oh- why is that?" Susie said,"Because Kelly fibs a lot- can I go outside now?"

Mrs. Taylor said resignedly, "Yes, you may Susie- but we talked about this rule before- can you tell me what it is?" Susie sighed," If you can't say something nice-?.."

Mrs. Taylor finished for her,"Don't say anything at all- Susie, I don't want you to talk to the other children about Kelly any more- whether it's true or not- do you understand?"

Susie nodded slowly, "Yes, Mrs. Taylor.." Susie left the room, and Mrs. Taylor went to the corner where Kelly was. She said," Don't you want to eat outside? It's a very nice day.."

Kelly shook her head, coloring in her book,"No thank you, Mrs. Taylor- I'm not hungry- can I be alone?" Mrs. Taylor nodded, saying,"Of course, dear- but when the children come back, we're going to have story time, and I'd like it if you could sit with the group, ok?"

Kelly gulped, and said,"Do I have to? They don't like me.." Mrs. Taylor patted her hand. "It's all right- I understand- you can stay and color.."

Noticing another teacher out in the hall, she said, "Kelly, I'll be right back, ok?" She went out in the hall, and said to the other teacher," Elaine? I have to make a phone call- could you sit with the class 'til I get back? It's important.." The other teacher nodded," Of course.."

Mrs. Taylor went to the office, and looking through Kelly Stetson's file, found Lee's work number, and dialed. When they answered,"IFF.?" She explained who she was, and that she needed to talk to Lee. They put Amanda on, and Amanda was brought up to speed on the situation, and said,"I will be there shortly, Mrs. Taylor- thank you for letting me know.."

When Amanda got to the classroom, Kelly ran to Amanda's arms, as the class was returning from lunch! "I wanna go home, Manda- can I?!" Amanda looked at Mrs. Taylor, and the teacher nodded. Amanda went with Kelly to get her things, and they left.

Going to the car, Kelly was sobbing! "T-they don't like me, Manda- I- don't wanna go back!" Amanda got her in the car, and took her home, shaking her head! Boy, kids were cruel! But she was determined to get to the bottom of this!

When she parked in the driveway, Kelly jumped out, and ran into the house, running up to her room! Dotty met her outside."What on earth happened?!" Amanda shrugged," Some kids were saying things today- apparently, Susie was telling the others that Kelly fibs about her daddy, and other things- ooh-I just wanna shake that girl's mother-!.."

Dotty said,"Now, wait- you don't know for sure- don't blame her just yet- let's figure this thing out-!.." Amanda sighed,"Mother! I have an upset child upstairs! One of the parents is to blame, and I'm gonna stop it now!"

Amanda got back into her car, and drove off, leaving Dotty shaking her head, going back into the house. She found Kelly watching her cartoons, and said,"Kelly- did you eat your lunch?"

Kelly shook her head," No- not hungry- I wanna be alone, Grandma.." Dotty went to put Kelly's bag away. Hopefully, Amanda would find out what was gong on!

Amanda pulled into the school parking lot, and parked, seeing Lee's car. She thought he'd be by her place later. She went into the school office, and the secretary said,"Oh, your husband's already here, Mrs. King.."

Amanda went into the principal's office, and seeing Lee, sat down next to him, whispering,"Husband? Shouldn't we have talked about this?" Just then, Mrs. Taylor joined the group.

"Thank you for coming- both of you.." The principal, Mr. Daly, said,"We felt it necessary to have this meeting-we're concerned about Kelly, and why she fibs-.."

Lee clenched his teeth, saying,"Mr. Daly, My daughter doesn't fib! What do you think she says, anyway?"

Mrs. Taylor said,"Please- he just meant that if she fibs, it's to cover up something important- has anything major happened, other than her losing her grandmother? It could explain a lot.."

Amanda spoke before Lee could lash out! "Lee's right- our daughter doesn't fib- who told you this anyway?" Mrs. Taylor said, "Look, it's probably just gossip-.."

Amanda nodded,"Yeah- starting with Susie's mom, and her friends- what exactly are people hearing?" Mr. Daly said, holding up a hand! "Please, Mrs.-.." Amanda got angry now!

She yelled, standing up! "King! Amanda Jean West King! Lee Stetson and I were given custody of Kelly when her grandmother passed away- her mother was a a friend of Lee's, who requested that Lee raise her! I'm helping also, because the girl was in my neighborhood, and Lee has a one- bedroom place- which is no place for a child, so I volunteered my home to help him out! Satisfied?!"

A while later, they came out, looking slightly shell-shocked! Lee said,"Wow.. you handled them like a pro- I wanted to deck the principal myself.."

Amanda said,"Well, when Joe and I split, there were rumors about he and i cheating on each other-the boys really hurt over that time!..

Lee said gently, taking her hand,"Hey, I'm sorry to hear that.." Amanda said ,"Yeah, thanks- what are we gonna do? If she goes back tomorrow, the same stuff will surface, right?"

Lee said,"Well, what if we sent her to private school- I could make calls-?.." Amanda said,"Yeah- whenever there's a problem, ship 'em away- your answer to all things "normal." Well, I'm gonna go home.. see ya later.."

Lee watched her leave and said,"I had this figured out this morning- back to the drawing board."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A New Journey- Chapter 18

The next morning, the boys came down the stairs with their books, and Dotty said,"Hurry up, and eat- you'll be late!" Phillip said,"What about Kelly, Grandma? Is she going to school today?"

Dotty shrugged,"I don't know- your mother's up there right now- Lee's coming over soon, too-.." Just then, Lee came in, and said,"Uh, guys, your bus just pulled up.." Jamie and Phillip both ran out with their books, yelling, "Bye, Mom, Grandma..!" They slammed the door, making Dotty jump! "Oh, I swear- they're going to break that door someday- uh- sorry- do you want any coffee?"

Lee smiled,"Thanks- I'll go see how Kelly is, first.." When he got up to Kelly's room, she was laying in bed, with her stuffed horse. She saw Lee, and jumped up into his arms!"I don't wanna go back, Daddy- they don't like me!" He looked at Amanda,who shook her head, and then he carried Kelly to the rocker, and sat down, and began to rock her slowly.

" That girl,Susie? What did she say to you, pumpkin?" Kelly whimpered,"That you were a step, and so's Manda- that's not true, right, Daddy?" Lee sighed, and said," No, sweetheart, but I need to tell you something first-.." Amanda looked at Lee, and shook her head,"No, Lee- you can't- she won't understand-.."

Lee cleared his throat, looking at Amanda, and said,"I have proof now- I have to.." Lee continued to rock Kelly, and said gently,"Kelly, your Grandma Rose wanted me to raise you, because I am your daddy, but honey, she had a little girl like you, who grew up to be your mommy- her name was Eva- which is why your middle name is Evelyn- she's up in heaven, too- but she told your grandma a long time ago, that she wanted me to raise you, in case she or your grandma couldn't- do you understand?"

Kelly nodded, saying,"What about Manda?" Lee smiled,"Well, Manda is a very special friend, who wanted to help Daddy, because he didn't have a big house, so she is helping me raise you too..but we love you, and we're gonna make sure you stay healthy and happy right here with us,ok?"

Kelly then said,"What was she like?" Amanda looked at Lee, and he sighed," Well, she was very pretty- in fact, you look a lot like her..here.." He showed her a picture of Eva, and said," We were friends, but she ..left town, so I never saw her again.."

Kelly said,"Manda? Are you ever gonna leave?" Amanda felt a lump come to her throat, and knelt down to her, giving her a big hug!"You couldn't keep me away from you, baby- no way!"

Lee patted Kelly's back gently,"So, you feel better now, honey?" Kelly hugged Lee then, saying,'Yes..do I still have to go to school?" Lee smiled,"Yes..but not that school.." Amanda said,"Lee.. what-?.."

Lee said,"C'mon- let's get you dressed,ok?" Amanda said,"Lee- really- what's going on?" Lee said,"Go down, and have some coffee- we will be right there.."

Amanda went down, and Dotty said,"Well?" Amanda said,"Well, Lee has something up his sleeve- I don't know what, but I have to trust him, don't I?'

Dotty said,"Honey- for someone who's never been good with children, Lee's been absolutely wonderful, don't you agree?" Amanda nodded,"Yes.."

When Lee came down with Kelly a little while later, she ran to Amanda and Dotty, saying,"I even brushed teeth!"

Showing them, they laughed, and then Amanda said,"Ok, what do you want for breakfast, honey?' Kelly said,"Coffee, like Daddy!" Lee decided to play along, winking at Amanda,"Ok, cream, or sugar?"

Kelly said," It's pretty the way you have it.." Amanda saw Lee begin to pour half a cup of the coffee, adding the cream, and she said,"Uh- Lee.." He put the cup down in front of Kelly at the table, stirring it, and saying,"Now, sweetie, you have to blow on it, like the hot chocolate that Manda makes for you, ok?"

Kelly said,"Ok.." She did, and took a small sip. The look on her face as she swallowed was priceless for all three adults to see! She wouldn't be touching the stuff again, until much later in her life!

Lee smiled, saying,"I take it, that you'd rather give it to me, huh?" Kelly said,"Please- it's awful!" Lee kissed her temple,"Ok- if I have to.." Amanda took the cup, adding more of each item, and handing him back the cup, whispered,"That was so low, and sneaky.."

Dotty smiled, saying,"There was another girl I knew, who wanted to try the drink her daddy had, but it wasn't exactly coffee.." Amanda sighed,"Mother, what are you talking about?" Lee intently looked at Dotty. Now, he'd hear something he didn't know about Amanda! "Do tell, Dotty.."

Dotty giggled,"Well, we had a dinner party one year, and Amanda had her friend Debbie Ann McCabie sleep over-well, she and Debbie helped by passing out crackers , and cheeses, and Amanda's father- he had a particular drink he liked- beer-but at this party, it was..scotch.."

Amanda shook her head, wanting to dive into the floor!"Oh, gosh, Mother..don't..!" Dotty continued,"Hush up, dear-now, she didn't know this, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see her talking to Debbie, as they collected the empty glasses, and at one point, her father went into the living room with another neighbor, so he had no idea what was occurring.."

Amanda said, covering her ears,"I'm not listening!" Dotty smirked, and said to Lee," She and Debbie were talking, and then pouring the scotch into a glass..and trying it!" Lee laughed out loud! "O-ok, how sick was she? Th-the whole glass..or-?"

Dotty nodded,"The whole, naturally-well, after they poured, Amanda saw her father come back in- now, Debbie only took a sip, but when Amanda saw her father, she didn't know what to do-she didn't want to throw it out, so.." Lee smiled,"Aww- how sick?"

Dotty shook her head at the memory.."Dog sick-her poor father thought she had stomach flu- of course, once she recovered, I made her tell him- he locked up the liquor cabinet after that, and grounded her for a solid week.."

They both looked at Amanda, and she said,"Oh, like you've never tried anything silly like that! Anyway, can we get back to Kelly, please?.."

Lee said,"Right..anyway, about the school.."

It was ten years later, when Kelly was in a cafeteria with other students, and her friend, Becky Wyatt came to her table, saying,"I got the info you want- let's go.."

The two girls headed out of the school with their books, and went to the crosstown bus, taking them out of Virginia. They got to the nearest stop in town, where the state penitentiary was.

Kelly said,"Becky, are you sure about your info? I know what my dad told me when I was younger, but she-she wouldn't be still alive, would she?"

Becky shook her head,"No- the research I did in the library had these archives from the time it happened on the school computer- I told the advisor it was a family thing that I was researching-he logged me in."

Kelly shrugged,"Let's go- someone has to tell me the truth about my real mother.." When they got in, the guard said,"Do you have family here? You're not 18 yet- I can't allow you in.."

Kelly said,"I just want some information on a former prisoner- her name was Eva Spinelli- she was my mother, and died when I was 2- there's no where else I can go- can you help me, please?"

The guard said,"Wait here, please.." So, Becky and Kelly waited outside on the bench, and the longer they waited, the more nervous they became! Becky whispered,"Sorry, Kell- I thought you could just get answers, and we could leave- I mean, what's the big deal with them, anyway, right?"

Moments later, the guard came to them, and said,"Come this way, please.." Bringing them to spacious looking waiting area with a sofa, the guard said,"Have a seat, girls- want anything to drink?"

Kelly and Becky shook their heads, and Kelly said, looking at her watch, said,"We gotta go home now- we're sorry we bothered you-.." The guard stopped them as they got to the door,"Wait.. we're checking out that name you mentioned right now- we should have the information soon- have a seat,please.."

The girls were scared now, but had no choice, but to wait. The guard left, locking them in! Kelly jumped up, and yelled, banging on the door,"Hey- let us out! You can't keep us here!" Becky pulled her back, saying,"It's ok- it's a prison- they have to keep everyone safe- let's just sit here.."

Kelly felt tears come to her eyes, and said,"I'm so dumb- why didn't I just leave it alone?!" Just then, the door opened, and the guard came in..with Lee! Kelly ran to his arms! "I-I'm sorry, Daddy- I -I just-.."

Lee was calm as he held her for a moment, and then pulling back, he tipped her chin up to look at her, and said,"I'm not going to tell you how upset I am at you right now, but you and I are going to have a long talk when we get home-do you understand me, young lady?"

Kelly gulped, and nodded, and Lee said to Becky,"I told your parents that you're with me- I'm taking you home..let's go.."

In the car, Kelly kept trying to explain why she felt she had to do what she did, but Lee said,"Kelly Evelyn, enough! I told you that we would discuss this later! Becky, I do need to know how you talked Kelly into this- didn't you realize how dangerous this place was? Supposing something had happened, and her mom and I couldn't get here in time?!"

Kelly said,"Daddy, she just told me stuff, but it was my fault- really- I had to find out more-.." Lee yelled,"Why?! Your mom and I love you, and have never tried to lie to you about anything!"

Kelly muttered,"Except about Eva-.." Lee was going to respond, but knew Becky was still in the car, and he could see through his rearview mirror that she was now crying! "Oh, hell.." he thought. He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, and passed it back to her."Here, honey.. I'm-I'm sorry.. I was just very worried about both of you taking a stupid chance like going up there on your own.. you ok?"

Becky nodded, taking it, and wiping her eyes,"Yeah, I'm sorry too- I won't do this ever again!" Lee sighed,"Yeah, well, seeing as how you both left during lunch period, the school called me, and your parents.." Kelly said,"Daddy..does..Mom know?"

Lee shook his head,"Your mom was going to come back from Vermont today, but Uncle Herman got worse- he's in the hospital right now..so-no, I haven't told her yet.."

Finally, they arrived at Becky's house, and her father was at the curb. Becky got out, and said,"Thank you, Mr. Stetson- I'm sorry- you too, Kelly.." Kelly nodded, and Lee said,"Kelly-don't you also have an apology to make?"

Kelly said,"Sorry, Mr. Wyatt-we won't do it again.." Mr. Wyatt looked at Kelly and Becky, and said,"Kids, right, Lee?" Lee sighed,"Jim, they're a barrel of laughs at this age- see ya.."

When Lee pulled into the driveway, he parked, and said,"Ok-go up and change clothes, and meet me in the den-move it!"

Kelly nodded silently, and ran into the house. Just then, Phillip and Jamie came out. They were in college now, but still lived at home to save on expenses. Phillip said to Lee,"What's with the kid?" Lee sighed,"I don't wanna get into it-did your mom call?" Jamie said,"Yeah- she's coming back tomorrow morning, but Grandma's staying for a while- Uncle Herman's a little better, but he's still in ICU- they're talking about a nursing home for him.."

Lee nodded, and shut the car door,saying,"You guys staying for dinner? One more night of being solo.." Phillip said,"Pizza?" Lee said,"What else would I get?" Jamie said,"Oh, Lee- Francine Desmond called too- sounded important, ok?"

Lee said,"Ok, thanks.." He went into the house, and saw Kelly getting a glass of water in the kitchen. He said,"I have to make a phone call to work- please wait for me in the den- I'll be in shortly.."

Kelly nodded, and said,"Daddy?" Lee said,"What?" Kelly sighed,"I called Mom and told her what happened today- she wants you to call her, and she said-.."

Lee said,"I know- the guys told me she's coming back tomorrow- which she wouldn't be doing if you hadn't done such a stupid thing- don't you think she had enough to deal with? Her uncle being laid up, and all?" Sighing irritatedly, Lee said,"J-just go to the den-now!"

Kelly left the room in tears, and Lee said, yelling after her,"Hey- I'll give you something to cry about-turn off the leaky faucet already!"

Getting on the phone, he dialed Francine's extension at the Agency. Billy Melrose had retired a few years before, and Francine was promoted to his position.

Lee and Amanda had gotten married when Kelly was 10, and were given the "Q" Bureau at work, and moved upstairs.

Francine picked up."Hey, Lee- heard you had fun today- how's she doing?" Lee groaned, going to the fridge, and pulling out a beer, and chuckled, saying,"How much time you got?"

Francine whistled,"Whoa- that bad, huh? Well, at least now she knows-.." But Lee shook his head,"No- she doesn't know- and I have to call my wife after this, because Kelly decided to be honest- knowing full well her mom isn't home to "kill" her.."

Francine giggled,"O-oh, you poor man-well, to be fair, she thought she needed to know, and that she wasn't getting answers to her questions.."

Lee roared,"Whose side are you on, anyway?! Would you have told her when she was 5, about her natural mother, given the woman's history?" Francine sighed,"No, I-I guess not.. sorry, Lee.."

Lee said,"Damn right, no! She wouldn't have understood at that age- I just want someone here to understand it from my prospective, ok?"

Francine said,"Ok- do you need any help? I could come over-?.." Lee sighed,"No- thanks- sorry I jumped down your throat.." Francine said,"It's ok- well, I gotta do some more paperwork before I leave for the day- god, no wonder Billy didn't let me in on this part of the job- it's worse then being shot at!"

Lee laughed while sipping his beer,saying,"Why do you think I didn't want the job? I'll talk to you later.." Francine said,"Good luck.."

They hung up, and Lee dialed Herman's home. Amanda picked up."Lee?" Lee smiled,"In the flesh, beautiful- how are you?" She smiled on the other end."Missing you- and also wondering what Kelly was thinking of today- how did she even think of this? She told me Becky had "helped" her- I've been so worried since she told me- is she ok?"

Lee laughed sarcastically,"Really? You're worried about her? Why aren't you worried more about your husband, who not only had to deal with your sons at her age, but now has a live wire teenage daughter to worry about?! I bet you weren't this much trouble, right?"

Amanda sighed,"Well, you heard the liquor story, and hiding Debbie in our attic- yeah, that about covers it.." Lee smiled into the phone,"Oh, I think I'll check with Dotty on this- there's got to be more to my wife then she's telling me, right? How about college?I could call that Mrs.-what's-her-name?.."

Amanda said,"Don't you even think about it, buster! I'll see you in the morning.. I love you.." Lee smiled,"I love you too- bye.." They hung up, and Lee headed for the den, not having the slightest clue what to tell his daughter about Eva..

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A New Journey- Chapter Nineteen

Lee and Amanda had talked with the teacher and principal at Kelly's school, and were surprised that the two thought Kelly's behavior had something to do with Lee and Amanda!

When they left the school, Lee suggested private school for Kelly-he thought Amanda would go along with it, but she thought he was throwing money at the solution, got mad, and went home.

He decided to think on it more, and went home himself. He wound up falling asleep, and had the worst nightmare! Kelly had been a teenager, and was seeking answers about Eva, and went to the state penitentiary for answers!

Waking up in a cold sweat, he looked at the time- it was 10 PM! He called Amanda, and she picked up."Hello?" Lee said,"Thank God you're home- how's Kelly- she ok?"

Amanda nodded,"She's fine, and she's asleep- Lee, what's wrong? Is there trouble? Should I-?.." Lee shook his head,"No, no, nothing like that- I want- I wanna see you- can you come over?"

Amanda looked at the time. Shaking her head,"Well, I'm not dressed-" Lee said,"Please? It's important.." Amanda sighed. Something was definitely bothering him. She said quietly,"Ok- let me change, and I'll be over soon.." Lee said, breathing a sigh of relief,"Thanks.."

They hung up, and Lee went to fix coffee. Realizing he didn't have dinner yet, he pulled his Chinese take out from the fridge, and heated it in the microwave. When it was ready, he brought it in the living room, and sat on the couch, and turned on the TV, only to find nothing on. He then put in a videotape of a John Wayne movie, but a third of the way in, the doorbell rang.

Lee went to get it. Letting Amanda in, he said,"Did you tell your mom you'd be here?" Amanda yawned,"Yeah- so if Kelly needs me, she can call here,ok?" Lee nodded,"Sure- you want any Chinese? I forgot to eat earlier, so.."

Amanda said,"Oh, Lee- you are upset- what's going on?" Lee brought her to the couch, and they sat down, and he took her hands, and said,"You're pretty great with her, but I think we should stop this- it's gone on long enough.."

Amanda was bewildered, and shook her head,"Lee, what are you saying?! I love Kelly- I thought you did too-.." She was suddenly distracted by the movie he had on. "Uh, you watching this?"

Lee saw the TV picture, and grimaced, taking the tape out, and turning off the TV, and going back to her, saying,"Of course, I love her- what I wanna say here is-.." His phone rang, and he swore! Amanda said,"Just get it- I'm not going anywhere-relax, ok?"

Lee sighed, and answered,"Stetson.. oh, hi, Billy.. yeah, thanks for calling me back- your girls- they like the school they're at now? Yeah, that's great, but I was thinking about it for Kelly- they have a section there for younger kids, right? That way, she wouldn't have to start again at every level somewhere else? Well, this is why I'm asking.."

Amanda listened as Lee explained the meeting they had with the Arlington school teacher, and principal, and wondered what was really on Lee's mind- he didn't really worry about superficial things like this-no, this was her thing to fret about- he'd usually tell her to relax, that it wasn't a big deal.

She marveled at how well he adjusted to being a new father- they got along great, so why did he suddenly not want her in the picture? She made it clear it wouldn't be a hardship for her to have Kelly at her place- did he suddenly want to get a two- bedroom place?

Her family adjusted to Kelly being there, and the boys loved their new room- much bigger than before, and there was less squabbling with them-they still fought, but it was typical kid's stuff now- and they each made an effort to hang out with Kelly when their time was free, though they both drew the line at playing house or having tea parties with her-that was Amanda's or Dotty's fun with her, when they weren't busy.

Lee hung up finally, saying,"Ok, Monday- we have an appointment to see the director at Montessori Academy- we'll take Kelly with us- she'll meet the teachers, and oh- they have a play area-so, we can have our meeting, and fill out paperwork, and pick her up on our way out- at least that part is taken care of-.."

Amanda held up a hand! "W-wait- what? The school where Billy's kids go?" Lee nodded, smiling,"Yeah- great idea, right?" Amanda said slowly,"So.. how many agents have kids there?" Lee said,"A-man-da! It's fine- look, she'll be at least protected there, huh? Anyway, getting back to what I wanted to say earlier, I-.."

Amanda said shaking her head,"You know I can't afford that tuition-what's really going on, Lee? Are you not happy with this arrangement? I redid the house, with help from a neighbor who's in the constuction business-.."

Lee was bewildered! What was going on?! "Amanda- what are you talking about? I found a new school for Kelly-problem solved!"

Amanda said,"It's only getting bigger if you don't want her with me any more! First, you find a school, then you move into a bigger apartment, then-.." Lee put a finger on her lips."Shh- whoa- take a breath.. slowly, tell me why you think I don't want you with Kelly any more?"

Amanda sighed,"Well, you're an agent- you've tried normal, but you don't like it, but now you want to have Kelly in your world- I-I don't really belong- I never did- just ask Francine- you even said you thought we should stop this whole thing-.."

Lee began to chuckle, and held her, getting her more confused! Amanda said,"Lee-I'm sorry- you're scaring me right now- I think I'd better go.." She pulled away and headed for the door, and Lee said,"I think we should get married.."

Amanda was thunderstruck! She turned toward him, and said, "What?!"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A New Journey- Chapter Twenty

Amanda was at Lee's apartment,trying to figure out what was bothering him, as the things he was saying to to were still unclear.

Getting up from the couch, she went to the door, as Lee said,"I think we should get married.." Amanda suddenly felt faint, and was about to hit the floor, when Lee scooped her up, and brought her back over to the couch!

Laying her down, he joked,"I've never had a woman literally fall like this for me..what's going on, partner?" He felt her forehead, and shook his head,"Oh, no- not you now!"

Carrying her into his bedroom, he laid her on the bed, and took off her shoes, and got her comfortable, and Amanda moaned,"L-Lee, what's- g-goin' on? I- I don't feel so good.."

Lee kissed her temple, saying,"Well, pretty lady, you have the flu now..here, let me get the thermometer.." He came back and put it under her tongue, and after a couple of minutes, looked at it, and nodded, "Yep- 100.1-you aren't going anywhere now.."

He got on the phone, and called Dotty, explaining what happened, and Dotty said,"Oh, dear- well, all right- keep her warm, force fluids-.." Lee said,"Dotty- I've gotten pretty good at this nursing stuff now- I'll be ok.."

Dotty said,"How did she keep going like this?" Lee sighed,"Well, I guess she feels like she always has to be there for everyone, and she worries about herself last- don't worry- I'll take good care of her.."

Dotty said,"I've no doubt you will-call me tomorrow, will you? And don't worry about Kelly- she'll be fine.." Lee smiled into the phone."I know- goodnight, Dotty.."

Hanging up, he saw Amanda try to get up! He put a hand on her shoulder,"Hey- where are you going?" Amanda looked green at this point! "I, uh- have to-.." Lee got her to the bathroom in time as she got to the toilet to barf!

He got her a washcloth, and sat with her until she was able to go back to bed. When he got her back in bed, he gave her aspirins, and said,"Want some juice?"

Amanda smiled weakly,"You have stuff in your fridge?" Lee said, chuckling," After being in your house, I've learned a few things-now, do you want anything?"

Amanda said slowly, "No thank you- I'll just sleep.." Before Lee had a chance to respond, Amanda had nodded off. Lee chuckled, and teased, looking down at her, saying,"You planned this, didn't you?"

Kissing her forehead, he said,"I'm gonna be on the couch- night.." He went in the living room, and cleaned up his Chinese, and then got a pillow, and sheet, and a blanket, and stretched out on the couch, going to sleep.

The next morning, Lee woke to the sound of heaving, then flushing of the toilet. He came into the bathroom, and saw Amanda, sitting near the toilet, against the wall. He knelt down to her, saying,"You ok?" Amanda nodded slowly,"I guess- one minute, I think I can get up, and then the next-.."

Lee said,"Ok.. let me know when you think you're ok to go back to bed-.." Amanda said,"Eh, well- the bed- at one point- I couldn't make it here on time..sorry.."

Lee saw the sheets, and shook his head, but said,"It's ok- I'll change 'em now..stay here.." Amanda said weakly,"Like I have a choice.."

But Lee changed the sheets in a matter of minutes, and Amanda stood up finally to fix her face, and wash out the cloth, and threw that in Lee's hamper as well.

Getting Amanda back in bed, he put the wastebasket near her, with a new bag in it, and said," You think you might be ok with tea at all?"

Amanda sighed,"Maybe- but no food yet.." Lee said,"Let me check your temp- hopefully, it's gone down some.." Lee checked it, saying,"Wow- down one degree- well, at least it is going down- I'll get your tea, and juice too- just rest, ok?"

Amanda said,"I feel awful-.." Lee nodded,"I know- the flu is the worst.." Amanda said, shaking her head,"No- I mean, you've had to take care of my family, Kelly, and now me- I think I've abused your generosity quite a bit lately.."

Lee sat down in front of her on the bed, and taking her hand, said,"First of all, I'm not great with emotional stuff, so bear with me-just because I haven't said the words, doesn't mean I don't feel them. I have to correct you on one point-it's not 'yours" or "mine"- this is now our family-Kelly is our daughter-by extension-legal or not-Dotty, Phillip, and Jamie, are also our family."

Continuing, he said,"I know I've been alone a long time, but I'm beginning to see what the term"family" really means- it's not always blood- take the Agency, for example- Billy and Francine are the best- Francine can be annoying at times, but she's really there in a pinch- Billy? Same thing- I'd do anything for him, and he'd do anything for me..see what I'm getting at?"

Amanda gulped, and wiped away tears."Y-yeah, I think I do- um, did you mean what you said yesterday? Us getting married? How would that work exactly?"

Lee said slowly,"Well, first, we try dating- see how compatible we are-oh, wait.. if you think about it, we've been"dating" for a while now-our cases where we play marrieds or boyfriend/girlfriend have gone well..so I think, once you're back on your feet, we sound your mom out about it-what do you think?"

Amanda smiled,saying,"Well, in all fairness, we haven't been on an actual real "date", yet- I mean, work dates don't count, do they?"

Lee said,"No, you're right- how about that opera that your mom gave us tickets to-we could still do that, huh?"

Amanda nodded,"Yeah, for a first date, that could work..but really-I'm not a one-date-then marriage kind of girl, you know?"

Lee sighed."So, you want the whole she-bang, huh? Flowers, candy, date nights-you pick-we go?"

Amanda shrugged,"Well, we could both pick movies-Kennedy Center things that we both wanna see-can you handle this?"

Lee nodded,"Ok- you're on..once you're better, that is- let me call Dotty, and let her know how you're doing.." Amanda hugged him, saying,"Thank you for everything.." Lee said,"We aim to please, m'aam- get some rest.."

He left the room, and Amanda suddenly felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world..

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A New Journey- Chapter 21

After her week with the flu spent at Lee's, Amanda came home, where her mother gave her the once-over, saying,"Dear, you really have to care for yourself more- and if you need help, ask,ok?"

Amanda nodded, hugging her mother,"I know- but I'm ok, thanks to Lee-.." Dotty smiled,"Speaking of which..how is Mr. Wonderful?" Amanda shyly said,"he's fine- he's heading into work as we speak- how's Kelly?"

Dotty said,"She's fine- she and the boys are at their schools- they're gonna be glad to see you-are you going to work?"

Amanda said,"Yeah-gotta clean up first.." She headed upstairs, taking a shower, getting ready for her day. When she got downstairs,her mother was on the phone, and the news was on.

Taking a second glance at the TV, she saw Kelly's school on the news- something about a bomb scare, and people were evacuating!

Dotty saw Amanda, and said,"Lee's on the phone dear.." Amanda grabbed it, and said,"Lee! What happened?! Is Kelly-?.."

Lee said,"They have the bomb squad there-I'm headed to the school now- she's ok, Amanda-I know she is- don't worry.."

She said, nodding, "Ok- I'm going to the Ag-..office right now!" Hanging up, she said,"I'm going now, Mother- if anyone calls, Lee's on his way, ok?"

Dotty nodded as Amanda left, and after Amanda had left the driveway, she said,"Wait a minute- why would Amanda just go to work when her child is in danger?" Going to turn off the TV, she got her purse, and called the cab company to take her to the school!

Amanda got to the Agency, and checked with Francine."Ok, what's happening there, Francine? Shouldn't we go there ourselves?" Francine nodded,"Yeah- Billy wanted me to wait for you- let's go.."

When they got there, it was crowds of people, the media- it was mass confusion! Francine and Amanda got to Billy, and Amanda worriedly, said,"Is Kelly out? Where's Lee? He didn't try to go in there, did he?"

Billy was trying to calm Amanda, when Francine tapped Amanda's shoulder,"What in the hell is your mother doing here?!"

The three agents looked, and it was definitely Dotty West, trying to get under the roped off area! Billy shook his head,saying, "I thought she was at home, Amanda!"

Amanda sighed,"I told her I was going to work- I didn't think she'd show up here.." Going to her mother, she said,"Mother- what are you doing here?!"

Dotty said,"They must have had you come when you got to work- Lee probably didn't want you to come, and get yourself in danger as well.."

Amanda said,"Have you seen Kelly come out with anyone?" Dotty said,"No- I've seen a lot of children and adults come out, but not her- Amanda, what is going on? Who would do this?!"

Just then, the TV cameras were pointed at the entrance to the school, and the head of the bomb squad spoke,"We've determined that after searching the entire building, that the bomb threat was a hoax.. I've spoken to the school officials, who are cancelling classes today-we're very grateful for their assistance in getting everyone out.."

Dotty said,"Where's our child?" Then Amanda saw Lee, and went under the rope, confusing Dotty. She yelled,"Amanda! Shouldn't you wait until they clear the area?!" Amanda ignored her mother, and got to Lee, saying,"Where's Kelly?! Why isn't she with you by now?!"

Lee said,"The guys are still searching- they don't want us in, in case there is a bomb after all-.." Amanda shook her head, and said,"The hell with that!" She ran in, and Lee followed! Amanda searched corridors, and classrooms, and Lee grabbed her, saying,"Amanda- stop! I don't want either one of you hurt-.." Amanda grabbed his hand, saying,"Shh! I hear something!"

They listened, and there was sniffling coming from a nearby closet in a classroom! Amanda headed for the classroom, and she saw the closet door ajar! She went slowly toward it, and knelt down, speaking softly,"Kelly? Honey, Daddy and I are here and you're safe now- you can come out.."

But Kelly didn't emerge. Amanda opened the door carefully, and found Kelly staring into space! She said,"Kelly?" No response. Amanda gulped, and said,"Lee- please come here- I think she is in shock."

Lee went to her, and knelt down in front of her."Kelly- it's all right- I'm here- we're gonna take you home, sweetie- c'mon.." But it was as if she didn't hear or see anything! He picked her up. whispering comfort to her, while carrying her out- she clung to him, not letting him go for a second!

When they got outside, the crowd had been removed, and Billy came toward Lee, saying,"Thank God she's ok.." Lee shrugged,"Define ok? I think she needs help.."

They took her to Parker General to the pediatric ward, where the doctor examined her, and said to Lee and Amanda and Dotty, who'd gone with them, that she seemed, for the moment to be catatonic!

Lee swallowed hard,"But she's gonna be ok, right?" The doctor said,"There's no easy answer to that- in the meantime, we'll monitor her here- we can't release her in this state.."

Amanda sat down, and Dotty said,"What could've caused this?!" Then the doctor spoke, thinking Dotty knew of her daughter's career," It's unfortunate that Kelly had to witness the dangerous part of the business- excuse me- I need to see another patient.."

Dotty said,"What is he talking about? You're filmmakers- what danger could cause Kelly to snap?!"

Amanda looked at Lee and sighed. He shrugged. Things just got a whole lot more complicated!

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

A New Journey- Chapter 22

Dotty looked at Lee and Amanda in the hospital pediatric waiting area. They'd brought Kelly in when she appeared traumatized due to the bomb scare at her school!

Dotty said,"All right, you two- I want an answer, and I want it now! That doctor said something about a danger that Kelly was witness to?! You don't have bomb scares with filmmaking- what did he mean by that?!"

Just then, Billy and Francine came in, followed by official looking men. They walked past Lee and Amanda, heading for Kelly's room.

Amanda touched Lee's arm,"They can't possibly think there's a threat here?" Lee squeezed her hand, saying,"Let me go talk to them.."

Lee went toward them, and they kept their voices low, but Dotty said,"Amanda, what is going on?! Are they police? Is Kelly in danger?" Amanda tried to calm her mother, but it just angered Dotty!

Getting up, she yelled,"I just want to know the truth, and by God, someone is going to tell me right now!"

Suddenly, there was silence! Lee looked at Billy and Francine and Amanda, and sighed deeply. This wasn't going to be easy on any of them.

Lee looked at Billy, and said,"Well?" Billy shrugged,"Well what? My kids go to the school too-.." Lee groaned,"C'mon, Billy- you know what I'm asking here, huh?"

Billy nodded slowly,"Yeah, yeah, ok-go ahead- I'll make arrangements for the schools, and the house- c'mon, Francine.."

Without blinking, Amanda said,"Sir, will we have to be relocated?" Billy said,"I don't know yet- you just worry about Kelly, all right?"

He and Francine left, and Dotty sighed, sitting down,"I don't believe this.. all I want to know is why our little girl is suddenly frightened to death, and won't speak- wait a minute- relocated? You mean, someone's out to hurt her, or she saw someone being hurt, or-?!.."

Amanda had enough! She snapped at her mother! "Will you shut up?! Lee and I will discuss this with you later, but right now, our focus has to be on Kelly, all right?!"

Calming down, she said,"Now, would you like me to drive you home- Lee and I will be here for quite a while, but I know the boys will be home soon enough, and-?.."

Dotty was floored! Amanda had never spoken to her this way in her whole life! She shook her head, and got up, taking her purse, and said crisply,"No thank you, Amanda- wouldn't want to be in your way..please tell Kelly that I'm thinking about her.."

She left, giving Lee a cold hard stare, as she walked away! Lee gulped! "Uh, Amanda, maybe you should go after her-.."

Amanda said blankly,"No- if I'm talking to her about my..our job, then you're going to be with me.." Just then, the nurse came out of Kelly's room, and Lee said,"Can we see her?"

The nurse nodded, and he and Amanda went in, and were taken aback by Kelly's expression-her face was void of any happiness, and the eyes that lit up when she saw either of them was replaced by fear!

Lee carefully sat down in front of her on the bed, and swallowed hard. It absolutely killed him to see his child afraid this way! He spoke softly,"Kelly? Manda and I are both here, and we're not gonna let anybody hurt you, ok?"

Then, for the first time in hours, Kelly spoke, saying," Bad man told me to be quiet, or he 'd hurt me-.." Lee gently pulled her to his lap,"W-who, sweetheart? Can you tell Daddy who?"

Kelly began crying, and Lee rocked her. He said,"Shh.. baby, I'm right here- just tell me who wants to hurt you, huh?"

Kelly cried,"Man with pow- pow.." Amanda was confused for a minute, and then said,"A man..with a gun, Lee.." Amanda sat in the chair near them, and took Kelly's hand," Sweetie, do you remember what he looked like?"

Kelly nodded tearfully, and Amanda said,"Lee, maybe if we took her back to the office with us-.." Lee nodded,"Yeah- let's talk to the doctor, and see about getting her out of here.."

After a few tests, and a prescription for Kelly, they released her, and Lee and Amanda brought her to the Agency to look at some pictures, but she didn't recognize anyone yet.

Billy said,"Well, it'll take time-meanwhile, I have security set up at the house, and at school- when she's ready.." Amanda said,"Thank you, sir, but now, Lee and I have a different problem.."

While Lee drove, Amanda called her house to tell Dotty that Kelly was with them, but that she was still upset.

Dotty said,"Darling, about earlier..-" Amanda shook her head,"I know, Mother- I'm so sorry for yelling- I feel terrible-.." Dotty said,"Well, at least she's coming home.."

Amanda nodded, and then said,"Listen, Lee and I want to talk to you and the boys, all right? Tell them not to go anywhere- we'll be there soon.." Hanging up, she looked at Lee, and said,"Gee, after all the times I've wanted to tell her the truth-now, I'm not sure.."

Lee patted her hand, saying,"Well, I'll be with you- it'll be hard, but we'll manage.." As they drove into Arlington, Lee wondered who he was trying to convince more with that statement-Amanda or himself..

TBC


End file.
